A Fairy Tail
by EmperorRevan
Summary: She found them as one was dying. As the eldest was in despair. She couldn't say no to helping these poor boys. Hestia, a goddess of another world, had found these boys shortly after the goddess of magic asked a favor of her. She said she needed help and only trusted Hestia. This ended with Hestia being sent to foreign dimension, only to return home after she helped the boys.(Nali)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there people of FF. This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction on here, though I have a few stories on Wattpad. I decided I wanted to do some stuff here, where I would do some different types of books. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of 'A Fairy Tail'!**

 **(Side thoughts)**

 ** _'thoughts'_**

 **"dialogue"**

Third person POV

Hestia couldn't help but feel some _slight_ irritation. Why did she feel some irritation? Namely because Hecate, a fellow goddess who was best known for being the goddess of magic (among other things) had asked for a favor. She said she only trusted Hestia to do this and would be eternally grateful if she could help.

Of course, Hestia just _had_ to say yes. She just _had_ to help Hecate. And where did that land her? Right in the middle of some random burning village.

Oh, and it was a burning vilage in _another dimension_.

How wonderful. How perfectly splendid.

After she got over her irritation (Which only took a second, she really wasn't good at holding grudges) she realized that there could be some survivors amongst all the destruction. Any survivors would most likely be hurt though.

Hestia had felt like cursing her own stupidity, for taking the time to wait and think instead of trying to find survivors and give help **_IMMEDIATELY_**.

She ran past the burning buildings, not caring too much about her clothing. It's not like it would get burnt.

She started to lose hope of ever finding survivors. The only thing she could feel in the area was death, and every which way she turned there was only destruction.

Yet she kept running. She kept looking. She hoped beyond hope that she would find _someone_ who was alive.

And that was when it happened. When her hope and detirmination paid off. That was when she found them.

Two boys. One of them seemed to be a teenager, possibly a young adult. She could only see his back, but he had dark hair that didn't go past his ears. He wore all black clothing, a white sash going across his back and chest.

In his arms, he held a young, frail boy. He had pink hair and seemed to be shorter than the dark boys arm. He was also very skinny, not to the point of his ribs showing, but still skinny. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be only ablt to breath short, labored breaths.

But she didn't know if the youngest would make it. He was covered in terrible burns. She was unsure if even her best efforts could save him.

"Please... help. Help us. Help _him_. Help me save my _baby brother_!"

The boy in dark clothing had spoken. He was begging for Hestias help. The fact that the pink haired boy was the boys little brother just made her feel worse. She was completely unsure if she could help, but she knew one thing.

She just _had_ to try and save him.

"I'll try my best to save him, but I don't know if he will make it, even with my power."

"Please... _please_ , just try to save him..."

She nodded and stepped up to the pair. She finally got a look at the dark boys face.

Black eyes. Soft facial features. He seemed slightly feminine in appearance, though he was a boy for sure. Not only that, but there was something else.

His aura radiated power, a dark power that was yet to awaken. She could already tell he would be powerful. More powerful than any normal mortal, ir even demigod.

But, that was not her main focus at this point in time. As soon as she had gathered enough power she started to send it into the little boy.

Yet nothing happened. He wasn't healing. Try as she might, his burns wouldn't heal. She was starting to think the child would die, until she thought of something.

It would weaken her. She might not be at full stremgth for 10 years, or 10,000. But damn it, if it would save the young boy and stop the darker sibling from losing someone precious to him, she would do it.

She seperated a piece of her own godly essence, and put it into the boy.

And he stopped breathing.

She froze. Was it too much? Was it inevitable? Had this all been for nothing? Had-

And then, just like that, the burns started to heal. He started to breathe again.

The young child was alive.

She turned back to the boy to see a smile on his face, tears streaming down, "Thank you... Thank you _so so_ much. I don't... I don't know what I would have done if he died."

Hestia could only give him a small smile, "Think nothing of it, I'm happy to help. Though, I wish I had arrived sooner, then maybe more could've been saved..."

"What you could've done doesn't matter, what you HAVE done, does. If it weren't for you, my little brother would be dead... so thank you, so so much."

Hestia felt a tear roll down her cheek, "Thank you for the kinds words. May I ask, what is your name?"

"My name? My name is Zeref. Zeref Dragneel. This is my brother, Natsu Dragneel. What is your name?"

"My name is-" And just like that, she vanished without a trace.

Hestia, despite herself, couldn't help but feel some irritation. She didn't even get to stay to make sure they would be alright. Oh she was going to have a few words with Hecate.

What she didn't know, was that when she had put a part of her essence into the child, was that she made something different. Something she would figure out in a few days.

She now had a son. A son that she would not get to see for a long, long time.

 **So, how was that? Hope I did good enough with the first chapter. Remember to review and tell me how I'm doing so far! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And here is chapter two of 'A Fairy Tail', pretty sure you guys know how I write from chapter one so I won't do another explanation here. If you didn't read the whole note and are confused, go back to the top of chapter one real quick. Now, without further a due, enjoy the chapter!**

Third person POV

 _Earthland X791_

It had been a week since the Grand Magic Games ended. A week since what everyone was dubbing 'The dragon invasion' occured and was stopped by Fairy Tail, with the help of a dragon made of fire called Atlas Flame.

And Natsu couldn't help but think about one thing. His father, Igneel. He didn't expect him to come from the gate, not for a single moment. Yet an old friend of his did.

The way Atlas talked, it sounded like Igneel _should_ be alive. Yet Atlas Flame was from 400 years in the past, so he shouldn't really know too much when it concerns Igneels current wellbeing.

...right?

"Damn it. Theres no point in thinking about what happened. I just need to focus on the present."

"Aye, sir!" Happy was flying next to Natsu as they were heading back to the guild hall. He didn't know what Natsu was talking about, but he figured he might as well agree with him. Natsu might tell him whats going on later anyway.

Natsu couldn't help but feel that _something_ , he didn't know what, but he felt that _something_ was going to happen. Something that would change his life forever.

He couldn't help but be excited for the new challenge that he was about to face.

Natsu began to think of the challenges the guild would have to go through now that they were number 1 again.

A lot had changed in seven years after all. Tougher jobs, along with all the other changes that had happened while Fairy Tails heavy hitters were gone.

But they could do it. And they **WOULD** do it. Because they, are Fairy Tail, and no one was _ever_ gonna bring them down. They would defeat anyone who tried.

It was, of course, at this moment as Natsu was having these thoughts that a strangely colorful portal opened up beneath him and Happy.

"AHHHH"

"AHHHHHH"

They yelled out as they fell into the portal, leaving no trace as they were taken away...

 _line~break_

The portal, as colorful as a rainbow (Or Iris' shop, take your pick) opened back up in front of two people, standing by a campfire. One of them was standing while the other seemed like a young child who was tending to the flame.

Shortly after the portal opened up, Natsu and Happy both spilled out of it, both of them groaning, though you could hear groans of 'fiiiish' coming from Happy.

The two who were by the campfire when the portal opened up didn't seem very surprised, in fact they seemed relieved.

Though for a moment, they did question why there was a talking blue cat with wings.

"Well... its surely not the strangest thing we've seen, right Hecate?"

The standing women, now identified as Hecate, couldn't help but nod in agreement, "True, Hestia. Very true. Considering some of the things around here, a blue talking cat with wings isn't all that shocking. Would you like me to go so you two can talk?"

Hestia, the younger looking one who was tending to the fire, nodded, "Yes, I would like that. They aren't gonna be suddenly taken away, like how I was, are they?"

"No, they will be here to stay. Or at least, until I send them back."

Hestia sighed, "Thank you, Hecate, for all your help with this."

"Think nothing of it Hestia. It is only because of me, after all, that this situation came to be. Not to mention it will be interesting to see what someone from my unsupervised main project can do."

Hestia just shook her head slightly, watching as Hecate momentarily took her true form and flashed away.

Hestia POV

 _'He has grown so much since I first saw him..._ _how he is alive after so long doesn't matter. At least, not right now..'_

I watched him as he stood up, looking like he was trying to get his balance back.

"What the hell... damn it, what happened to me?"

"I brought you here." I had some doubts about this, but I didn't think things would go too badly.

"And who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Hestia, and unless you just so happen to look like the boy I saved, your Natsu Dragneel."

He tensed up and backed up a step. I guess some random women who was tending a fire, going and saying that she knows you and saved your life would put someone on guard. Not to mention I brought him here against his will.

"What do you mean you 'saved me'? I've never met you once in my damn life. So how do I know your telling the truth about saving me? For all I know this could be a trap!"

I couldn't help but sigh at his slight paranoia, even though I knew it was completely reasonable, "Trust me, I mean you no harm. I could _never_ hurt you. I saved you when you were extremely little, when you were with your older brother. I'm not surprised you don't remember me."

"My what? Lady, what are you _talking_ about? I have never had a brother. I've only ever had Igneel."

I couldn't help but feel a little bit of shock, _'What does he mean he never had a brother? What happened to Zeref? Zeref held so much love for Natsu, and yet Natsu claims to have never had a brother? It can't be as simple as them having a fight and Natsu no longer seeming him as family... and who is Igneel?'_

"Who is Igneel? Is he a close friend of yours?"

"No. Igneel is my dad who has been missing for 14 years. He took care of me and raised me." His voice held . certain fondness in his voice

I couldn't help but be a little surprised at that, "And why did he leave? Igneel sounds like a wonderful person."

"Don't be ridiculous, Igneel wasn't a person. He was a dragon! Now are you gonna tell me why the hell you brought me here?!"

I felt a momentary shock before I went and blurted it out, "I'm your mother."

 **So gonna leave off on a cliffhanger because I've been working on this and want to chill. Now, I want to ask you guys, why is there so few PJO and Fairy Tail crossovers? Both have large fandoms yet there are few crossovers. Plus sooo many oppurtunites. Then again, that just leaves more ideas for the rest of us! I want to say real quick, I refuse to make the gods so overdramatic like most people do. It gets in my nerves, especially sense they were actually cool and collected for the most part. And what is the rickverse? One last thing, why are stories where Nico is a celestial spirit kinda common? It makes no sense. Well, sorry for the long note, remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And here is chapter 3! I know, I have been updating pretty quickly, but hey, what can I say? I have no life xD btw any pairing suggestions? NO NALU! I really don't like the pairing. Not knocking people who do like it, but I'm saying I refuse to do Nalu. I'm also not doing any slash pairings, except maybe Solangelo. Other than that, I am open to anyone being paired with Natsu, if they are an appropriate age. Also, I have purposefully not said anything about when Natsu has arrived. I am still deciding when on the timeline I want him to be around, but I think I might have something. Sorry for the long ass note, now on to the story!**

Natsu POV

"...What?"

I couldn't help but feel shock. Complete, and utter shock. I had always had Igneel, and then I had Gramps and Gildarts when he was around. But never have I ever had a mother in my life.

"Look, if you think this is funny, then this is a pretty cruel idea of a joke. So start telling me the truth, before things get violent." My fist lit on fire, getting a look of shock from Hestia.

"I'm telling you the truth, I am your mother, even though I did not become your mother through normal means. I'll explain later." She started to stand up to walk away.

"NO! Your gonna start explaining things to me right NOW!" Before she could put out the fire I opened my mouth and sucked it in, gaining a significant boost for such a small flame.

The women who claimed to be my mother seemed shocked again, before she finally decided to talk, "Very well. I'll tell you. You should sit down and get comfortable."

I kept my eyes on her and nodded, "Yeah, alright. As long as yo-"

"NAAAATSU!" Happy flew into Natsus face, tears streaming down his own face.

"WHERE ARE WE?! WHERE IS EVERYONE?! AND WHERES MY FISH!?"

"I don't know where your damn fish is, get off of me and calm down!"

"WAHHH, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN NATSU!" Happy then flew behind Hestia where he kept up the waterworks and the dramatics.

 **(AN: Don't get irritated at the dramatics, Happy has always been a bit of a drama queen, especially when fish is involved)**

Hestia shook her head with a soft smile on her face. She summoned two piles of raw fish, one pile being samon and the other being mackeral, "FIIIIISH!"

Happy dived right into the mackeral and started to chow down.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief, knowing how Happy could get with his fish, "Thanks for that. He can be a bit irritating when fish are involved."

She chuckled a little bit, "Think nothing of it."

We just sat in an awkward silence for what felt like forever, "So, you gonna start explaining? Or am I gonna have to grab Happy and run?"

The, probably crazy, lady just chuckled, "You don't have to worry about running, I'll explain as much as I can."

"Alright, then start talking. You've put off talking about it enough." I crossed my arms, I stayed tense and unable to relax.

Hestia gave a small sigh, "Alright. It happened when you were just a small child. My friend, Hecate, had asked me for a favor.

"She had asked me if I could go to this place, Fiore in a world called Earthland, and I agreed. Before she told me what I was supposed to do, however, she sent me off to your home. When I first arrived I was irritated at what she had just done, though that irritation melted away when I saw what was happening."

She sighed, a small frown on her face, "I noticed a village. It was burning to the ground. All I could hear was the crackle of the fire as it raged on, devouring the village. No screams or yells of alarm were coming from the village.

"Everyone else had probably been killed already, or they had escaped. I don't know what caused the fire, though whatever did it must have been powerful to do what it did.

"I ran into the village, hoping to find survivors, people that I could hopefully save. Yet as I ran through the village, I had begun to lose hope. Everywhere I looked, there was only fire, ashes, and destruction. I couldn't even find a body. Maybe all the bodies were in the ruins or turned to ash.

"Thats when I found you and your brother. He had an inner darkness, waiting to be unleashed. Not to mention he was extremely powerful. But I didn't have much time to worry about him, because it was then that I noticed he was cradling you. You were injured, covered in burns and bruises.

"You were so small and fragile. Your brother was crying, begging me to help you. So I tried healing you. Yet try as I might, nothing worked. I decided to eventually use my last resort, and seperated a part of my own godly essence. I put that part in you. It healed you, but it also did more. It became a part of you, and it strengthened you. I would've stayed to make sure you were ok, you and your brother. But it was at that moment that Hecate brought me back here.

"A few days later, I realized the full implications of what I had done. I realized I had a son. But I couldn't return. It took Hecate years, with my help, to gather enough power to bring you here. It would've taken twice as long to bring me to you."

I stayed silent for a moment. I brought my hands up to my face and sighed, "Could you explain to me why it would take so long to send you back when it took almost no time to send you to Earthland the first time?"

"Its because, well, the first time was meant to be temporary. To send a god back to another world for as long as they like, whether it was a project of Hecate or not, takes a lot of power. We have been building up enough power to bring you here ever since I first realized what you became to me."

I just stared at her for a moment before I nodded, "Alright. I believe you."

She blinked, "Really? You believe me?"

"Yeah, I do. Now that does not mean that I trust you, yet, exactly. Buuut I see no reason for me not to believe you and to learn to trust you." I gave her my signature grin, showing my fangs only to be tackled in a hug.

Unknown POV

"Hmmmm... so this is why the boy had a natural affinity with fire when I first found him. At least, its a part of the reason why.

"Plus this worlds energy seems to be healing me... I won't have to abandon him, not for a second time. That is a true relief... I wonder if I will be able to being the others here... no matter. That is not my main concern as of now.

"Natsu, my pride and joy, my child, my greatest acomplishment... I can not wait to be reunited with you.

"When I return, I will make sure I repay you for how I have failed you... continue to make me proud, my son. Just wait a little longer.

Third Person POV

 _Olympus_

Zeus, king of the gods, ruler of Olympus, lord of the skies sat on his throne in deep thought. He felt it. Change.

Change was coming. The first time that his instincts told him that change was coming, was right before he and his brothers finally defeated their father and cast his remains into Tartarus.

He felt change was coming. He didn't think it was a bad thing though. While he normally liked to play is safe (He did have many people who counted on him after all) he felt he had no need to worry. Every time he had felt change was to occur, the change had been good.

While that was no gurantee that change would be good this time, Zeus decided he would not let paranoia take over.

He couldn't help but feel that things on Olympus were about to get much more entertaining.

Hestia POV

I released Natsu from my hug and stepped back from him, "I need to speak with my family, to tell them about you. If they find out on their own, it may look like I waa trying to hide you from them. You can guess that it would not help with how they see you."

"Why would I care about what a bunch of strangers think?"

I couldn't help but sigh, "Well first of all, they are your family too. Second of all, I'm a goddess and my family is a family of gods and goddesses. And I don't mean this in a vain way. We are literal immortal beings who hold immense power and govern nature."

"... Huh... guess that blond freak would have a hay day here... I think Chelia would be excited too."

I gave him a look before I decided I would find out later, "Ok, well third of all is, I'm a virgin goddess. Normally the only way for me to have a child safely, would be the normal way. As a maiden goddess, the consequences of no longer being a maiden would be severe. If someone found out about you without me telling them, eventually my family would find out an assume I had broken my vow."

"... How would they punish you...exactly?"

"They... they would probably take you away from me."

I felt a slight fear at the thought of my family killing Natsu because of a simple assumption, what would be considered a "minor" misunderstanding.

I sighed, trying to get those thoughts out of my head, "That is why to prevent that, you, me, and Happy will be going to Olympus to reveal your existence."

Natsu only gave me another fanged grin, "Alright, this place is starting to get me all fired up!"

 **I had to stop there. If I kept going it was gonna feel way too long, expect another chapter very soon though. Remember to review guys! Also, are you guys ok with Natsu x Lisanna? I'm fine with doing a diff pairing, I just like this one best, peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: And its time for chapter four to join the story! Don't have much to say this time around, so enjoy!**

 _Olympus_

Third Person POV

Zeus looked down on Camp Half-Blood, watching as Perseus and Charles trained for the upcoming operation.

A mission to destroy the Princess Andromeda, a cruise ship carrying an army of monsters and demigods, all loyal to his father. Kronos, king of the titans and lord of time.

A truly daunting foe to face for a second time. Did he have confidence that they would win this war and send Kronos back to the abyss? Indeed he did.

But everything just might rely on this one operation. Everything was coming down to the wire now. Even the smallest advantages, the smallest victories, could mean the difference between life and death, victory or defeat, tyranny or peace.

As it often was in times of war. And as it would always be, even after the era of the gods.

It was a simple fact.

While he looked down at Camp Half-Blood, deep within his own thoughts, Hestia appeared in the hearth with Natsu, the flames rising with them. Hestia had Natsu step back so that she would be the first thing Zeus sees, he might thing Natsu is an intruder if he sees him without knowing why he was there.

Especially considering he never went to either of the camps. Zeus would assume hes with Kronos and kill him.

Hestia coughed into her hand to get her youngest brothers attention.

"Zeus, I would like to speak with you if you have the time." Of course she knew he had the time. It was just best to be polite in this situation.

Zeus shifted on his throne and looked at his familys voice of reason, and the ldest among them, "Hestia, dear sister. What is it that you require of me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something, or rather someone." Hestia had a warm smile on her face as she said this.

Zeus merely raised an eyebrow before he went and glanced behind her, "I'm assuming it has to do with the pink haired boy in strange clothing?"

"Hey! Its not pink its salmon!"

Zeus merely raised his other eyebrow at this small outburst. It seems that his hair color was a bit of a sore subject for him, "Alright, salmon hair. So Hestia, does it have ti do with him? Or rather why his presence feels remarkably similar to yours?" At this, Zeus' eyes narrowed at his sister ever so slightly. While he trusted her he didn't know what to think about this.

Hestia didn't back down though, she didn't even seem very surprised that Zeus had figured things out, "Yes, it does. I'm going to explain everything to you, but you have to promise not to do anything before I'm done explaining everything. Alright?"

Zeus nodded his head in agreement. It was more than readonable, not to mention hes never had a reason to distrust Hestia before, "Alright sister, then please tell me the situation."

Hestia took a deep breath before she then let it out, trying to calm her nerves, "Well, he is my son. He became my son when Hecate asked me for a favor a while ago. It ended with me putting a part of my own essence into the boy and making him my son to save him, though he was extremely young when I saved him. What I did was enough to make him my own. I was taken away from him as soon as I had saved his life though, only to realize what he was to me after a few days. These past few years, Hecate had been gathering power to bring him here. And here we all are."

Zeus just sat on his throne as he thought about what his sister had told him. She now had a son, and without breaking her vow. He didn't need to worry about punishing her. What he _did_ need to worry about, is what Kronos would do to the boy to get to Hestia one he found out about him, and subsequently the rest of the olympians.

"That is a very interesting story Hestia. I need to know a few things though, is he strong and can he fight?"

Hestia had a small frown on her face, clearly not expecting her brother to accept him so easily, "I'm not entirely sure of his combat prowess."

Zeus seemingly expected this answer and nodded, "Alright. Before we continue this however, I feel we should call the rest of the council so that they may be filled in on the situation, then we can find out how he is in combat. Agreed?"

Hestia nodded and went to stand by Natsu.

Zeus grabbed his symbol of power, the Master Bolt, and pointed it at the center of the throne rooms ceiling. He fired a single low powered shot, the electricity jumping to each of the thrones through Zeus' command.

They sat in silence for a minute, simply waiting for the other olympians to arrive.

When the first of them started to flash in, Hestia immediately covered Natsus eyes, not wanting him to be turned to ash. Happy was already hiding his face in Natsus scarf.

And at long last, all of the olympians were there, sitting upon their thrones and grumbling in irritation. They didn't see the point of a surprise meeting, especially when all of them had more important things to do because of the war.

"Brother, I need this meeting to be over quickly. We're losing ground against Oceanus, me being gone will give him an ample oppurtunity to push us back." Poseidon, the second youngest. He had seen better days though. While he was a god, anyone could telk the god of the seas was exhausted. Silver grey hair, stress lines marking his face, a slightly dark look on his face as well.

 **(AN: I don't remember if it was a silver grey or white, but either way the grey is intended since this is a little bit before he gets down to that stage.)**

Zeus nodded, knowing now was not the time to argue and antagonize his brother. He and the rest of the olympians were worried for him.

"Of course brother, this hopefully won't take too long so you can get back to defending your home.

"I wanted to bring something to the councils attention. Or rather, I wanted ti bring some _one_ to the councils attention. Hestia, go on."

Hestia sighed and stepped forward, "We need to make this quick, so I'm not going to give the full backstory like I did with Zeus, you can all find out from him the whole story later. To put it simply, the salmon haired boy with me is my son and I didn't break my vow to have him." She winced slightly as all the yelling started.

"A son?! How?! That shouldn't be possible _without_ breaking your vow aunt Hestia!" Hermes spoke up, looking at her.

"I knew one of the maiden goddesses was bound to fall! I wonder whos next on the list." Aphrodite had a grin on her face to go along with her smug tone.

"You shut your mouth Aphrodite and show some more respect to Hestia!" Artemis had her bow out, ready to put an arrow in Aphrodites chest.

"Oh, Hestia, congrats! I'm so happy for you!" Demeter, always peaceful and always trusting Hestia.

"Everyone, **SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!** " Hestias eyes blazed in fury while Natsu was on his knees, holding his hands up to his ears.

"Owww.. damn it.." They all stared at him for a second, wondering what his problem was.

It was at that moment that Happy decided to get out of Natsus scarf, "I can explain why hes reacting the way he is."

Ares sneered at the blue exceed, his knife out as he cleaned his fingernails of dirt, "Oh yeah cat? Whats the explanation for the wimp going down to the ground like that?"

Happy just rolled his mind at the simple minded god. He could tell he would never make it in Fairy Tail.

"Natsu is what is called a dragon slayer back home. He is called a dragon slayer because of a lost magic that he uses called dragon slayer magic. Dragon slayer magic allows Natsu to consume fire that is not his own and turn it into stremgth, as well as wield fire in combat. The other thing about dragon slayer magic though is that enhances the wielders senses."

Apollo looked at the tiny exceed in interest, "How much are their senses enhanced?"

"Well, it can depend on strength or just the person. I would say Natsus sense of hearing, smell, and sight is 3-5 times that or a normal humans. It can also depend in the person though, this one other dragon slayer having suuuper enhancex hearing."

"And that concludes a lesson with professor Happy! Aye!" Happy was in his little suit.

Hermes shot up in his seat, "Where did the cat get the little suit?!"

Happys suit vanished without a trace, "What suit?"

"What... how... Ok never mind lets move on."

Poseidon sat forward in his seat, becoming intrigued with Hestias child, "Is that so... brother, if I may ask, how shall we tell the childs strength? I assume you had that in mind as well?"

Zeuz nodded, "Yes, I do brother. Natsu, have you ever fought?"

"Have I ever fought? Man I have lost track of how many fights I've had!"

Zeus had a small smile on his face, "Yes, I'm sure you have been. Would you mins picking a fight and letting Hera display it for all of us to watch?"

Natsu shrugged, "Sure man, go for it."

Zeus had to say, Natsus informality was rather refreshing.

After a moment, Natsu nodded, "Alright, I got the fight that I'll show you. Do I just need to think about it and she will do the rest, or..?"

"No, you just need to think about the fight and Hera will bring up the whole memory. Dear, if you would be so kind?" Hera nodded and got up from her throne, walking up to Natsu.

She put her hand up to his forehead, after a moment there was a bright flash and each of the Olympians had a screen in front of them with the fight about to play.

Hera went and sat in her own throne before she started the memories...

 **Yeah, gonna let you guys think of which fight they are watch. No, I'm not gonna say 'They watched this fight and were impressed' I will rewatch the fight again as I right the scene, so I can get the right dialouge and such. Plus I want them to have actual reactions. Remember to follow, favorite, and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Aint gonna waste your guys time, just get to reading!**

 **I am also gonna have the fight be written in bold, like people do with "reading the books" or "watching the series"**

Third Person POV

 **Natsu and Gajeel start to walk out of an entrance from one side of a stadium while Sting and Rogue walk out of the other.**

"Who're those three? The guy with the piercings, blondy, and emo?" Ares asked, interested in finding out as much information on the combatants as possible.

Natsu shrugged, "You'll find out soon enough, just give it a second

 **"And now, at long last, we come to the battle that everybodys been waiting for.**

 **"One guild was considered the strongest in Fiore seven years ago, and the other currently holds the title.**

"Who was considered the strongest at the time if I may ask? And who was the former strongest?" Athena asked out of curiosity.

"My guild was the group that used to be considered the strongest, while their guild, Sabertooth was considered to be the strongest." Athena kept note of the recurring past tense.

 **"This is gonna be a great match. Its Fairy Tails Natsu and Gajeel, versus Sabertooths Sting and Rogue.**

 **"We're about to witness a showdown of epic proportions.** **These aren't just any wizards. They're dragon slayers."**

"So, Natsu, whats the signifigance of being "dragon slayers"? While it sounds like a cool title, killing a dragon isn't that great of a feat, not here at least. Would you mind explaining?" Apoll, surprisingly, was the one asking.

Natsu sighed, "Well, first of all, Dragon slaying magic is a lost magic. Its extremely rare, and counting me and the three you see, theres only three other dragon slayers. Second of all, dragon slayers are powerful, we posses the strength an abilities of dragons- given enough time. And third of all, the dragons are the most powerful beings in our world. I don't know how it is here, but dragons are massive, with the strength to destroy mountains if they choose to."

 **(AN: We know this isn't really an exaggeration and its more like the truth, so don't go and review about how exaggerated the dragons strength is.)**

Apollo could tell that Natsu wasn't trying to exaggerate and that he was simply giving information, so he nodded and sat back.

 **Sting had a small smirk on his face as he narrowed his eyes at Natsu, "I've been waiting for this all my life."**

 **The stadium echoed as the aduience applauded, "The crowd is getting super hyped up and I don't blame em!"**

 **"This is it ladies and gentlemen, the dragon slayers are on the battlefield, now the only question is, who will be triumphant, the fairies or the tigers!"**

 **A short man with a pumpkin head stood close by, "Everyones dying to find out whos gonna win this round, no pressure! Remember you got thirty minutes, let the match begin!"**

 **Sting started to run forward, "You ready?"**

 **Rogue was right behind him, "Yeah."**

 **Sting had a confident smirk on his face, until he and Rogue got punched in the face by Natsu and Gajeel respectively.**

 **While Sting was flying back from the punch, Natsu jumped forward and sent a kick into his chest.**

 **Sting was able to regain his footing after he was hit by the kick, "White dragon, ROAR!"**

 **A white glowing beam when right towards Natsu who was just able to dodge it, "A lazer?!"**

 _'Interesting... These dragon slayers are strong. It seems the best thing to do is to let Natsu live so he can help us. At least it won't be hard to convince the council.'_

 **Sting then redirected the roar to Gajeel who was also able to dodge the attack.**

 **A dark mass gathered in Rogues right hand as he lept towards Gajeel to attack, "Shadow dragon slash!"**

 **Gajeel was able to block the attack by raising his left arm and turning it into a sword. Gajeel had a devious grin on his face as he swung Rogue away. When Rogue hit the ground a large dust cloud hid him from sight.**

 **"Rogue!"**

 **Natsu came out of the dust cloud, holding Rogue by his face. He slammed the back of Rogues head into Stings face.**

 **Natsu showed his teeth and let out . growl, flames starting to come from the hand that was grabbing Rogue, " Fire dragon wing attack!"**

 **He went right through the two of them and sent Sting and Rogue flying in the air behind him, flames that resembled wings surrounding both his hands as he knelt down.**

The gods were highly impressed by Natsu and Gajeels combat prowess. It had at first seemed like the two from Sabertooth would be the stronger contenders here, yet Natsu and Gajeel proved them wrong.

 **"Whoa! I can't believe whats happening right before my eyes! The illustrious Sting and Rogue, the twin dragons of Fiores Miiightiest guild, have been overwhelmed by Fairy Tail!"**

 **Sting got up wiping his face, "You guys are tough, thats for sure, makes it more fun."**

 **Rogue got back up behind Sting, "Gajeel."**

 **Natsu turned to them when they got up, "Tell me something, did you really defeat your dragons with that measly power of yours?"**

 **Sting had a smirk on his face again, "We didn't just defeat them." His hand rose up and curled into a fist, "We killed our dragons, with our bare hands."**

 **"But didn't you think of them as your parents too?"**

Hestia frowned at that, "Could you explain what you mean by that? Does it have to do with how you learned your dragon slayer magic?"

"Sure. Basically, five dragon slayers were raised and trained by dragons. Sting and Rogue are two, and they did kill their dragons. But it wasn't because they wanted to. Stings dragon was sick and asked for Sting to kill him for Stings own benefit, a dragon slayer getting stronger when they bathe in dragon blood. Rogues dragon was in pain, so he put him out of his misery.

"The other dragons though, mine and Gajeels father as well as Wendys mother, all went missing the exact same year, month, and day."

 **"Thats none of your business, but if you losers wanna see our dragon slaying power, I'll be happy to show it to ya!" He swung his left arm out.**

 **A white glow surrounded Sting, "White drive." His hair and the fur on his vest started to move as if there was a breeze.**

 **A shadowy aura surrounded Rogue and didn't go away, "Shadow drive." His hair and cloack moved as if there was a breeze too.**

 **Natsu blinked as the two seemed to power up.**

 **Sting crouched down slightly with Rogue, "Here we go."**

 **Natsu and Gajeel got in battle ready stances again.**

 **The glow eventually faded from Sting, "Ready Sting?"**

 **"Yup."**

 **Rogue and Gajeel stared at each other, each of the darker dragon slayers red eyes staying focused on their chosen oppenent.**

 **Sting and Natsu both stared each other down as well, all the dragon slayers were ready for the real fight to begin.**

 **"The intense staring contest continues, you could cut the tension in the arena with a butter knife!**

 **"Who will be the first to make a move?"**

"Hmph, can we just get to the action already? This is starting to get boring to watch." Ares said in a low voice, taking his knife out and cleaning his nails once again.

 **Sting charges at Natsu with a cocky grin on his face, a bright glow enveloping his right hand. Natsu is able to block the punch that Sting throws at him but is pushed back.**

 **"Sabertooths Sting springs into action! Fairy Tails Natsu barely manages to block!"**

 **Sting reared back as his left hand curled into a fist and was enveloped in a birght light, "Feel my holy white judgement!" Natsu isn't able to block this time and is punched in the face by Sting, leaving him open for a flurry of normal punches to the face.**

Hestia couldn't help but flinch at the attacks her son was suffering. While she could tell he could take care of himself, and while she hasn't known him for long, he was still her child, and no mother liked to see their child get hurt.

 **Gajeel looked over to Natsu, "Salamander!"**

Ares then leanes forward, "So, what does it mean to be the "salamander"?"

Natsu looked at Ares, "Its a title normally given to extremely powerful fire mages, the legenders of the animal salamanders being able to breathe and live in fire. Some lessar fire mages claimed to be Salamander, even claiming to be me on occasion." He thought of when Bora impersonated him.

 **A shadow that looked similar to a person began to circle Gajeel.**

 **Gajeel tried punching the shadow and tried to kick it twice but his attacks just went right through it, he then tried a punch again only for Rogue to appear behind him to strike.**

Athena frowned, "How come Gajeel can't touch Rogue?"

"Rogue is a shadow dragon slayer, when he activates his shadow drive his body turns into shadow so he can't be hit, though he must turn tangible again to attack."

 **"Look at that! No matter what Gajeel tries, he just can't get the upperhand on Rogues shadow drive!"**

 **Rogue stared at Gajeel with glowing red eyes, "Try as you might, you can't catch a shadow."**

 **His body melted into a shadiw and raced across the ground towards Gajeel from behind.**

 **Gajeel suddenly turned around to cut through Rogue, his arm being turned into a sword, "Got cha!" Rogue seems to be cut in half before the shadows dispell.**

 **Rogue appeared behind him again and elbows Gajeel in the face.**

 **Sting slams a powerful kick into Natsus face, getting him and Gajeel to slam into each other.**

 **This caused the two to stop and turn to each other, only for the both of them to yell, "Outta my way!"**

 **Sting and Rogue were now above them though, Natsu and Gajeel looking up once he heard them laughing, "Your fight is with us losers, show some respect!"**

 **Both Sting and Rogue slammed down on top of Gajeel and Natsu, creating another large dust cloud that blocked them all from view.**

 **Natsu held a fist up to his mouth, "Didn't anyone tell you its bad manners to hold back when your fighting?** "

Hestia raised an eyebrow at that remark, _'Many thing may be bad manners, but I'm fairly certain fighting is not included. I would like to have a word with whoever taught my son.'_

 **Sting came at Natsu again with a glowing fist, Natsu barely blocked the first hit before getting kicked in the chin.**

 **"Your one to talk, whats the deal with that pitiful defense?" Sting grabbed onto Natsu shoulder and flew over him and kicked him in the back, sending him sliding across the arena floor.**

 **Rogue sent a flurry of punches at Gajeel, all his strikes being blocked or dodged until one hit cut off Gajeels bandana, leaving a shocked look on his face.**

 **Sting and Rogue ran together, crossing each others paths before running side by side towards their oppenents, hands reaching out.**

 **Sting and Rogue sent a flurry of punches into their oppents faces, driving them back until they kicked them towards each other, only for Sting and Rogue to hit them and send them crashing back together.**

 **Sting was once again beating the crap out of Natsu, "Beating the crap out of my idol is pretty freakin sweet."**

 **They both stopped as Sting drove a punch into Natsus stomach, lifting him into the air, "All I've wanted to do was show the world I'm better than you, and today, its finally happening!" With the last word he let go of Natsu and sent him flying forward.**

Hermes seemed slightly confused, "So, why does this Sting guy want to beat you so bad?"

Natsu shrugged, "Apparently his friend went around telling people how he killed his dragon, yet no one believed him and said some rude things about Sting, Sting didn't care about what they said but his friend did. So he decided he would prove he has the power to kill a dragon by beating me."

 **Natsu was stuck in place in a standing position and was unable to move, "The hell, hey... what chu do to me?!"**

 **Sting stood a few feet from Natsu, "My white dragon talon is infused with holy magic, anyone branded with its stigmata becomes paralyzed." Both of Stings hands had a glow around them, Stings cocky grin not leaving his face, "Your my new punching bag!"**

Ares frowned in disapproval, "I can use some pretty dirty tricks in a fight, but at least my opponents can fight back. Wheres the fun in a fight where your enemy can't hit back?"

"I know right? It seriously ticked me off when he tried to pull that crap with me, especially sense he actually thought it would work on me." Natsu grumbled.

 **Gajeel was still trying to land a hit on Rogue the Shadow dragon slayer continuing to dodge his attacks, "In the end, a shadow dragon will akways get its prey." He dissapeared as Gajeel tried to hit him again, once again appearing behind his former idol, "And you won't even see it coming." Rogue reached a hand out towards Gajeel for another strike.**

 **Gajeel caught his wrist with a dark look on his face, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, now where were we?"**

 **As Sting ran towards Natsu with his right fist reared back to hit him, Natsu smiled and slammed a flaming fist into Stings face.**

 **"He shouldn't be able to move!" He growled out as he was pushed back, looking back up towards Natsu, "He burned off the stigmata..?"**

Athenas eyes went and lit up, _'So, it seems Gajeel and natsu were holding back before. Now they have decided to up the anty. I can't help but feel this fight is about to get more interesting.'_

 **Natsu had a confident look on his face, "Your not half bad I'll give you that, but you'll have to do better." He started cracking his knuckles.**

 **Gajeel still held a tight grip on Rogues wrist, "What happened? You were so cocky just a moment ago." Gajeel brought Rogue down from the air, slamming his elbow into Rogues face, "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail!"**

 **Natsu slammed his flaming left fist into Sting as Gajeel kicked Rogue, the two being thrown into a wall next to each other and making a crater.**

Many of the gods that showed their emotions more had shocked looks on their faces from the sudden ferocity and strength Gajeel and Natsu showed.

 **"And just like that," Natsu punched Sting again, "The tides of battle have turned once again!" Gajeel slams a fist into Rogues face.**

 **Sting regained his balance, "You guys are pretty awesome alright, no shock there," a bright glow came from Sting, "Looks like we'll have to give you everything we've got. When we decide to go all out, theres no way fire and steel can stop us."**

 **The bright light from Sting filled up the whole arena, "Here it comes Natsu- Dragon slayer secret art: Holyyy NOVA!" The ground was ripped apart and lifted into the air around Natsu.**

 **Sting stopped with his fist right where it made contact. He had a satisfied smile on his face as he looked down.**

 **Then the dust cleared, "The dust has cleared, is he- wow! Fairy Tails Natsu stopped that awesome attack with just one hand!" Natsu stood there holding Stings fist, Sting looking terrified.**

 **Natsu didn't seem fazed by the attack as Sings eyes bulged.**

Most of the gods jaws dropped while Athena, Hephaestus, Zeus, and Poseidon just thought of what had just occured, all of them thinking _'How much power does this boy have?!'_.

Hestia however had a proud smile on her face though, _'No demigod has ever shown this level of power, and I have a feeling he can cause more destruction than any god. Besides the big three.'_

 **Rogue leapt up from behind Gajeel and came down at him, "Gajeel!"**

 **Gajeel turned back and landed another hit on Rogues face, sending him flying back.**

 **Gajeel and Natsu hit Sting and Rogue into eachither before hitting them again at the same time.**

 **Natsu kicked Sting in the head and made his head snap back.**

 **Gajeel jumped above Rogue and sent an iron pillar into Rogues gut.**

 **Yajima hummed in thought, "Their on a whole different level now."**

 **Natsu and Gajeel stood together as Sting and Rogue got back up, shaking from the relentless assault.**

 **"If I wasn't watching it with my own two eyes I wouldn't believe it! Sabertooths twin dragons are completely at the mercy of Fairy Tails dragon slayers! Will the match end with Sabertooth face down in the dirt."**

 **Rogue growled out, "We're not finished yet."**

 **Sting nodded in agreement, "Hes right. Its not like we expected this to be easy y'know, give us some credit."**

 **Sting opened his eyes again as the air around him hummed with power, "I'm not gonna lose." A blinding white light surrounded Sting while an intense shadowy cacoon enveloped Rogue.**

 **"I made a promise to Lector, and I intend to keep it!"**

 **"Feel that? They're not playing around." Gajeel muttered.**

 **"No kidding." Natsu muttered back.**

 **Sting had white markings on his face and shoulders, his spiky hair more spiky and rising up.**

 **Rogues eyes were back to normal though he now had black markings on his face, his previously smooth hair now being just like Stings.**

 **"Hang back Rogue, I got this." Sting waved him back, "I can handle these chumps by myself."**

 **"Well, this match has certainly been one heck of a roller coaster, do we have a two versus one duel on our hands?"**

 **"I think I'm insulted."**

 **Natsu stared straight at Sting, "Don't underestimate him," his eyes narrowed, "Hes strong."**

 **Sting quickly rushed Natsu, slamming a fist of light into his face and sending him flying towards the arena wall. Gajeel tried to kick Sting, only for Sting to slam a ball of light into Gajeels chest and to send him flying back.**

Athena just shook her head while the other gods were shocked again. She could already tell how this was gonna go, _'Natsu and Gajeel are holding back again. While Sting and Rogue are certainly strong, Gajeel and Natsu are stronger.'_

 **Natsu put his palm to the ground before making a landing on the wall, using fire to boost himself off the wall and back into the fight.**

 **Gajeel caught himself and jumped back at** **Sting.**

 **Gajeel and Natsu both sent a flurry of punches towards Sting, though every punch they threw was caught or blocked.**

Hermes put his hands up in the air, "Hold up a second, how in the name of Hades is he able to move fast enough to block all of those strikes?"

Natsu looked at Hermes, "Hes able to do this because he activated his dragon force. The dragon force is the ultimate power a dragon slayer may achieve. It enhances a dragon slayers strength, speed, and magic power. Thats why he is so fast."

Athena frowned in thought while Hermes put his hands back down and leaned back in his throne.

 **Sting kicked Gajeel into the air before turning to Natsu, grabbing Natsus fist and stopping his punch before grabbing and then throwing Natsu into Gajeel as Gajeel fell back to the ground.**

 **As Natsu and Gajeel fell to the ground, Sting jumped high into the air, "White dragon holy ROAR!"(AN: Quick note, I am using the english dub simply because its the easiest option, and while I know he didn't say roar I couldn't quite figure out what he said so i just went with roar, if someone could tell me what he said i'll do a quick edit and get rid of this note)**

 **An explosion of light filled the arena, large rocks flying into the air.**

 **Once the dust cleared it was revealed that the breath attack had destroyed several floors beneath the arena, "Incredible! The floor of the arena gave way for Stings astonishing attack!"**

Ares' jaw dropped, _'How can some pitiful mortal hold so much power? That shouldn't even be possible!'_

 **Natsu and Gajeel fell through the open space with rocks falling around them.**

 **Sting came diving after them, intent on finishing the fight, "You can't leave, cuz we're not done yet!"**

 **Natsu landed on a larger rock that was flying through the air and launched off of it with an explosion of fire becoming completely enveloped in flames, rocketing towards Stin as he was diving down towards him and Gajeel, "Fire dragon sword horn!"**

 **His attack hit Sting in his chest, sending Sting back in the air towards Gajeel, "Iron dragon ROAR!" He launched his breath attack into Stings back, sending him crashing down to the floor, creating a cloud of dust that blocked him from Natsu and Gajeels sight.**

 **Once the dust cleared Sting stood up, shocking Natsu and Gajeel, he gathered a ball of light in his hands, "The brilliance of a white dragon purifies all, holy BURST!" He held a giant ball of light in his arms, launching a volley of light projectiles towards Gajeel and Natsu, who were still in the air.**

 **They both yelled in pain as dozens of projectiles struck the two dragon slayers.**

Hestia clenched her fist and grit her teeth so she wouldn't freak out. What type of life was her son living? The fact that fights like this seem so _normal_ for him, it made her worry for her child even more.

 **Natsu hit the ground before bouncing into a pillar, Sting slamming into the ground in front of him and making a small crater.**

 **Sting and Natsu leapt towards each other, Sting launched a punch at Natsu that was enveloped in light, a huge amount of power being used to boost the punch. Sting just smirked at Natsu, "Time to fly."**

 **He sends Natsu flying far away into the wall of the area under the arena.**

Apollos eyes widened, "How the hell are you alive? While those other attacks were no joke, that last attack should have _killed_ a normal human being."

Natsu nodded in agreement, "Your right, an attack like that would have killed a normal human being. But us Fairy Tail mages are tough. A lot of us mages can take more punishment than a normal person."

Apollo frowned in thought before he relaxed and turned his attention back to the fight on his personal screen.

 **Gajeel tried to come at Sting from behind, only for Sting to dodge his attack, countering with a kick to Gajeels stomach which sent the iron dragon slayer flying.**

 **Natsu jumped into the air behind Sting, hoping to land an iron fist on him, only for Sting to catch the punch, countering by enveloping his right hand in light and striking Natsu in the stomach.**

 **Gajeel tried to attack from behind again with an iron club, Sting dodging again and kicking Gajeel to the ground, the Iron slayer failing to block.**

 **Natsu tried to punch Sting but nearly ended up falling over after Sting dodged, being kicked in the face by sting afterwards.**

 **Natsu and Gajeel both tried hitting Sting with a club and iron fist respectively, each strike being dodged by the white dragon slayer.**

 **Sting eventually jumped away from them and fired a beam of light at the two dragon slayers, creating another dust cloud. Sting stood with a smirk on his face after he finished the attack.**

 **Sting then rose a fist into the air as a beam of light shined down on him, raising a fist into the air as he looked down at the seemingly defeated dragon slayers, "See that Lector? I won!"**

 **Rogue began walking over to Sting, "Change is inevitable, and theres the proof. The old generation, battered and beaten at the hands of true dragon slayers. Their era was grand, but now its come to an end."**

Zeus couldn't help but smirk, knowing that a big turn around was coming for this fight.

 **Sting stayed where he was, "Got that right." Sting eventually let the dragon force fade away, a soft smile on his face, "Good fight. Thats the toughest I ever had. Thanks, I mean it."**

 **Rogue hopped down next to Sting, "Sting."**

 **"Yeah, I know. Gajeel wasn't mine to take out. Sorry." Sting looked over to Rogue, "But I finally did it. I kept my word."**

Artemis frowns slightly but doesn't say anything.

 **"Not so fast pal." Sting had a shocked look on his face as Natsu and Gajeel started to get back up.**

 **Sting and Rogue turned to Natsu and Gajeel, seeing that they were back on their feet.**

 **Natsu rubbed the back of his head, "Ugh, my head."**

 **Gajeel had a hand on his hip and head, "I'll be feeling that one for a week."**

 **Natsu looked up at Sting and Rogue with a smirk, "Not bad, but now we've seen all your little quirks."**

 **Sting and Rogue looked shocked, "What?"**

 **"No.."**

 **"I know the timing of your attacks, the way you stand when you defend, even the rhythm of your breathing."**

Even Athenas eyes widened at that, _'I knew they were holding back to figure them out, but I didn't think they would figure out so much!'_

 **Sting swung his right arm out, "What the hell? Thats impossible, I used my dragon force, you shouldn't be standing!"**

 **Natsu rolled his shoulder, making a popping sound, "Yeah, your definitely strong, I feel like a train ran over me."**

 **Rogue turned to Sting, "Keep your composure, hes just bluffing."**

 **Gajeel just chuckled at that notion, "Don't make me laugh, does Salamander look like the type of guy thats smart enough to bluff?"**

Natsu had a mild look of irritation on his face. If he didn't know better, he would say the scrap head had been actually trying to annoy him.

 **Natsu turned and glared at Gajeel, "I'm smart, just watch!" He turned to the other two dragon slayers with a wide grin on his face, "For example, when you attack you pivot your foot to around eleven o'clock!"**

 **Gajeel had a frown on his face, "Nope, its ten o'clock dumbie."**

 **Natsu gave Gajeel a look, "Its totally eleven."**

 **Natsu and Gajeel bashed their heads together, glaring at each other.**

 **"Are you blind it was ten thirty at most!Were you even watching him?!"**

The gods couldn't help but facepalm at how the two _team mates_ were arguing over how someones foot pivoted.

 **"I think you were hit too hard! Its twenty-three o'clock!"**

 **"Thats the same thing moron!"**

 **"What the hell'd you call me?!"**

 **Natsu and Gajeel started to fight each other, insulting each other all the while.**

 **Natsu pushed Gajeel into a mine cart, "Woopsie daisy!" He then pulled a lever.**

 **Gajeel gasped with a look of terror on his face, "Hey, what the crap!" He tried to get out but motion sickness got to him first. He was gone with a yell as the mine cart left.**

The gods looked confused as to what exactly happened, though it was Artemis that spoke up, "So, mind explainimg what exactly happened there?"

Natsu shrugged, "Yeah, sure. Basically when dragon slayers attain a certain level of strength they get an awful weakness: motion sickness. If we're on a vehicle and it slightly moves, motion sickness will kick in and take a dragon slayer out of fighting shape."

The gods didn't understand why that happened but decided not to question the dragon slayer.

 **Natsu turned around with a wide grin on his face.**

The gods couldn't help but facepalm again

 **Sting and Rogue were confused, "Hey, what was that for?"**

 **"Betrayel?" Rogue questioned.**

 **"What? Did you think I forgot about that little insult from before? Hyah." Natsu raised his hand, fire on his fingertips forming two words "Come on".**

 **Natsu stood there with a grin on his face, "I can handle the two of you myself, come on give me all you got!" Sting and Rogue both looked shocked at this decleration.**

 **Natsu let the flames on his hand dissappear, "Are you getting fired up?"**

 **Sting and Rogue seemed insulted now, "You think you can handle us alone? Thats a big mistake!"**

 **"I have no interest in fighting you, my only target is Gajeel."**

 **"You beat me and you can take on whoever you want." Rogue and Sting both seemed angered at this statement.**

 **Sting and Rogue both entered dragon force again, "Did you forget we both have control over dragon force? Theres nothing in the world stronger than a dragon, and both of us have their power!"**

 **Sting launched himself at Natsu, a fist enveloped in light heading towards him. Red lightnng crackled around Natsu and Sting, "I don't think your quite there yet pal." Sting growled at him.**

Zeus' eyes widened ever so slightly, _'Lightning? How is he using Lightning? I should try to ask him when I get the chance.'_

 **"This is the power of a true dragon slayer! I should know, its how I killed Weisslogia!"**

 **"Huh, is that so. Then I should use the same type of power," A massive amount of flames covered Natsu and acted as a booster in his clash with Sting, "That I use to fight for my friends you laughed at."**

The gods who valued loyalty couldn't help but admire Natsus loyalty to his friends. Hestia couldn't help but feel some more pride for her son, knowing that his heart is in the right place.

 **Natsu slammed a flamming fist into Stings face and sent him flying.**

 **Rogue appeared behind Natsu, kneeling down to the ground, "Shadow dragon ROAR!"**

 **Natsu turned around to face Rogue, "Fire dragon ROAR!" Natsus roar immediately overpowered Rogues and covered him in flames.**

 **Sting sat breathing hard, "I'm not DONE WITH YOU!" he yelled in anger.**

 **Rogue started to get back up, "Frosch, don't worry, I'm not giving up now."**

 **Natsu brought his hand up in a "come at me" motion, "Bring it on." Both Sting and Rogue charged at Natsu, yelling out as they charged.**

 **Sting tried a punch but Natsu easily blocked, countering with an uppercut and then a flaming overhand, Rogue missed Natsu who then kicked Rogue away.**

 **Rogue and Sting then attacked Natsu at the same time, only for Natsu to block them both and envelope his arms in fire, he swung his fists up and sent the two reeling, he then swung his arms down and out at the two slayers, sending them flying.**

 **Natsu then kick Rogue, flipping and kicking Sting when he tried to attack him from behind.**

 **When the other two slayers got together, Natsy then gathered a large ball of flames and sent it towards them.**

 **Sting and Rogue jumped through the wall of fire that came up, Natsu sends Sting flying and exchanges blows with Rogue.**

 **Natsu kneed Rogue in the gut and sent him flying away, turned around and punching Sting in the face which made him reel back.**

 **Natsu punched the two other slayers in the face, Sting recovering quickly and sending a roar towards Natsu.**

 **Natsu jumped away from the roar, avoding it before he sent his own roar towards Sting.**

 **Natsu slams Rogue into the floor and Sting into a wall, creating craters.**

 **Sting and Rogue stand together, "NOW STING!"**

 **"YEAH!" A large ball of magic power representing Sting and Rogues magics seperately formed behind them, the two balls growing to enormous proportions.**

 **A unison raid. Natsu didn't look worried and didn't try to dodge.**

 **When the two balls of magic power had grown enough, they both condensed into a smaller form and started to fuse together, creating a black ball of magic power with a white spiral going around it.**

 **Both Sting and Rogue pushed their attack forward, "Shadow dragon flash fang!"**

 **The ball enlarged, a smaller dark ball behind it between Sting and Rogues hands.**

 **A massive beam of energy came barreling towards Natsu.**

 **Natsu squared his feet and brought his hands back, fire forming around his hands, "Dragon slayer secret art," a pheonix made of fire formed in front of Natsu, "Flame lotus exploding flame blade!" The attack destroyed Rogue and Stings Unison raid, enveloping the twin dragons of sabertooth in fire, Sting and Rogue both collapse.**

The gods were both shocked and impressed with how easily Natsu overpowered what seemed like an extremely powerful attack.

 **Natsu yelled out in glee with fire in his mouth.**

 **Once he calmed down he looked down at the twin dragons, "Lets do it again some time!" He said with a content grin**.

Beofre anyone else was able to say anything however, Ares just HAD to open his mouth, "So wimp, I've been meaning to ask about this, but...

"Whats with that stupid wimpy looking little scarf?"

 **Yes, Ares just made a very big mistake. I chose this fight because it fit the best, and because by the time the Zancrow fight was suggested I was already writing this. As for the power boost idea, well, I already have a plan. Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Just get to reading already, I'm sure you all want to read whats happening!** **Also, I should probably mention that I will be using bold for mage attacks.**

 _Olympus throne room_

Third Person POV

An awkward silence filled the throne room, the general atmosphere becoming tense.

All the gods turned their eyes on Natsu, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Would you... _repeat_... what you just said? I'm not quite too sure I heard you right..."

Ares just scoffed at the dragon slayer. While he may have _some_ respect for the dragon slayer, he didn't have much, "What, you didn't hear me? The almighty supposed dragon slayer with enhanced senses? Well, I asked where you got that stupid, wimpy looking scarf you got hanging around your neck. What type of idiot gives a guy a scarf anyway? Or did you get it for yourself and just have bad taste?"

Natsu yelled out and launched himself at Ares, his right hand became enveloped in flames, " **Fire dragon iron fist!"**

Natsus attack hit Ares in the face, the unprepared gods head was sent back, an audible _crack_ coming from it. An impressive feet considering he was a god and was tall enough to fit in his massive throne.

Natsu jumped on to Ares' face before using it to jump into the air. He looked down at Ares and opened his mouth, " **Fire dragon ROAR** " His roar crashed into Ares, enveloping him and his seat in flames.

Natsu landed back on the ground and scoffed, "Already took allthe fight out of him huh? I thought he was supposed to be a go-" Hes cut off mid sentence when a large sword flies out of the fire and towards him, the sword leaving a cut on his shoulder.

"Damn, I missed. Your a tough brat, but you won't catch me off guard again. Now, its my turn." The smoke cleared around Ares and showed his condition. His right eye had a cut over it, most likely from when Natsu used his face as a springboard, and he had a broken nose. His face was also burned, as were several articles of clothing.

Ares jumped towards Natsu, another sword in his hands. He swung the flat of his blade into Natsus stomach and sent him flying into a pillar.

The pillar didn't break (being extremely sturdy) though it did crack from the force.

Natsu fell to the ground, shocked at first from the quick counter, before he decided he would have to go all out from the start.

His body became enveloped in flames as lightning crackled around him. He was done going easy on Ares.

Zeus had an idea and looked at Hestia. They both nodded and Hestia sent a small trail of fire into Natsus mouth, while Zeus gave him some lightning.

Ares noticed though and glared, "Whos side are you on?"

Zeus just smirked, "His, the council never did give you a proper punishment for working with Kronos. Now, you get to pay the price forwhat you did."

Ares growled at his father but didn't say anything else, knowing it would grt him no where.

He turned to Natsu only to see a flame and lightning covered fist, " **Lightning flame dragon iron fist!** " This time it was Natsu who sent Ares flying into a pillar, damaging it upon impact.

As soonas Ares was back on his feet, Natsu was right next to him in midair, " **Lightning flame dragon talon!** " He kicked Ares in the back of the head, sending him crashing into the ground, causing the war god to slide twenty feet away.

When Ares was back up Natsu was already there, " **Lightning flame dragon iron fist, with the might of the lightning flame dragon elbow!** " A large amount of fire mixed with lightning shot from his elbow, helping to propell his fist into Ares' chin. The powerful uppercut sent Ares flying into the ceiling, leaving the god to eventually crash back down.

Ares slowly rose back up, his right arm twisted and pointing a strange way. His left shoulder was also dislocated, and his jaw was broken, "I... I wone... I won't let som, puny motal win... naht, again..." **(Yes, this is on purpose.)**

Natsu glared at him, "Hey guys, mind giving me another meal?"

Hestia and Zeus shrugged, giving him enough lightning and fire to top him off, and then some.

Natsu rolled a shoulder, a cracking sound coming from it, "If your not gonna give up on your own, I'll just have to hurt you so bad you won't be able to continue. You asked for this."

Natsu then began gathering all his magic power so he could put it into one last attack, "Guys... might want to be ready to contain this. I don't want to destroy this place on accident."

All the gods related to fire, and Zeus, got ready as Natsu launched his final attack, " **Lightning flame dragon ROAR!** " Nothing could be seen of Ares as the roar completely enveloped his body, though his screams of pain could be heard from the gods.

The gods contained the roar with little difficulty, their collective power more than capable of preventing any collateral damage.

Apollo started to tend to Ares, making sure not to heal him enough to relieve him of his pain or the majority of his injuries.

Ares was now covered in burns from head to toe, the burns going along with the broken nose, arm, jaw, and dislocated shoulder. A few of his teeth lay a few feet away from him, though they were now charred after being in the roar.

Natsu at first grinned at his victory, throwing his arms up in the air and yelling in victory, before he then began to sway on his feet. He started falling forward, only for Hestia to catch him before he fell, "Do you know, just how idioctically reckless that was?!"

Natsu just chuckled weakly, "Hey, reckless is a trait for a Fairy Tail wizard. Sorry to worry you though mom."

"Fairy Tail wizard or not you shouldn't be so-" She stopped talking. A smile slowly grew on her face as she looked at Natsu.

 _'He called me mom..._

She brought the weakened Natsu into a hug. While she wished he wasn't so reckless, she couldn't help be proud of her boy for absolutely _decimating_ Ares.

While a few years ago, Perseus had been able to "beat" Ares in a fight, Ares had not been going nearly all out at the time, not to mention he had backed out when he got a cut on his heel.

If that fight had continued, Ares would more than likely have killed Perseus. And yet, her son had not only beat Ares, he had destroyed him when he was at full power. He didn't even need the extra boost they gave him to beat him, he just used it because it would make sure he wouldn't be down as long.

And Ares had only been able to hit Natsu once, the only thing that would scar being the small cut from when he had thrown a sword at him.

Zeus finally turned to Natsu with a small smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, "Congratulations on defeating Ares, Natsu. It is no small feat to be able to do so. Now, with this show of power, may we continue the meeting?"

The other gods nodded, waiting as Apollo placed Ares back in his throne before he went back to his own throne.

It was Natsu who spoke up however, "So guys, whats the plan? I know your not just gonna have me sit around until you have something for me to do."

Zeus nodded, "And your right, we do. I propose that we send him to camp Half-Blood and have him help with the operation that is being planned. Natsu can take the time to get the know the campers, and he can learn to get along with Charles and Perseus.

"Once its time to destroy the _Andromeda_ , Natsu will go along with them and do as he wishes. All in agreement?"

The gods all voiced their agreements "Aye".

"Alright. It is decided. Natsu Dragneel, you are to head to the camp and are to assist in any way possible. Only tell those you trust about what you can do."

Natsu nodded, "Alright, can I go already? I want to go relax for a bit."

Zeus just shook his head, "Yes, go. Hestia will take you and your companion there."

Happy hopped onto Natsus back as Hestia put her hand on his shoulder, a bright flash of light coming from them before they were gone.

Unknown POV

"You are doing well in this world so far, Natsu. Already you have proven your strength to the rulers of this world, a good start. Even if you angered one of those rulers in the process...

"I can't help but wonder, Natsu, if there is anything in this world strong enough to defeat you besides these immortals. I know that nothing is able to challenge me here, not if one of their gods isn'teven on your level..."

A large red dragon standing within a cave grinned, "Yes, I am finally ready. Now all I have to do, is wait for the perfect moment. I can not wait for that moment to arrive."

 **So someone mentioned Ares having the power of fire, thats not exactly true. Ares has not actively used fire in any of the books, at least not in a fight. The one time he used fire, was to keep mortals from interfering in a fight. He doesn't have a need to do that here.**

 **(Yes, I know this is probably more fluffy than expected.)**

 **I know Ares seems much stronger than normal, but I have a few reasons. 1: The immortals in PJO were too underpowered for the most part, so I stepped up their game, 2: Any Bleach fans? Basically, my idea is that the gods, when in the mortal world, have to limit their power unless certain circumstances permit full power. In Bleach, Liuetenants and Captains had a seal that made them use 20% of their original power when in the world of the living. Same concept here. And 3:... Its more fun than a total asskicking.**

 **Also, Natsus flame dragon roar this time was a lot stronger because he had more power to give. With his second origin being unlocked, he has more power at his disposal.** **Plus he got that boost from Zeus and Hestia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Just get on to the chapter people.**

 _Camp Half-Blood_

Third Person POV

Hestia, Natsu, and Happy appeared a few feet away from Thalias tree with a flash of light. Happy jumped off of Natsu as soon as they appeared.

"So, I'm guessing over this hill is the camp I'm supposed to be going to?"

Hestia nodded, "Yes, it is. A warning though, don't come too close to the tree with the gold on it. Its guardian might attack you." They starting moving up the hill.

"Oh yeah? Whats the guardian supposed to be? I bet that I can handle it." He said as he smirked.

Hestia just shook her head with a smile on her face, "I know you can, but I don't want you to accidently hurt the guardian. Some of the campers see it as some kind of pet."

"Oh, alright. So, that tree with the gold glitter, thats the tree I'm not supposed to be closed to? Huh, and whats... that... around the trunk... is that a freaking dragon?!" Natsu suddenly dashed away from Hestia and towards the tree.

Hestia sighed, "Happy, he won't hurt Peleus, right?"

"No. He will probably try to talk to him and ask where Igneel is." Happy replied, his usual unworried smile on his face.

Hestia could only sigh at the response she recieved.

When Natsu reached the tree, the dragon-Peleus- growled at him. Natsu, naturally, growled back.

At first Peleus seemed surprised, before he then lost his hostility. He hissed at Natsu.

"I'm Natsu, whats your name?"

Another hiss.

"Peleus huh? Well Peleus, I wanted to ask you, have you heard of a dragon named Igneel? Red with a bit of yellow, some scars, massive?"

Peleus gave a low hiss and shook his head.

"Damn it, I was hoping a dragon would actually be able to give me a lead... back to square one then. Again."

Peleus gave a low grumble and slightly bowed his head.

"Nah, its ok, don't worry about it. Though I would appreciate it if you could tell me if you hear anything. Well, I gotta go, talk to ya later!" Natsu turned away from Peleus and ran back to Hestia and Happy.

Happy didn't seem fazed by the fact that Natsu had gone and casually talked to a dragon, Hestia however seemed surprised, "You didn't mention that you could talk to dragons."

Natsu shrugged, "No one asked. So are we gonna go into camp so I can meet everyone or are we gonna watch the grass grow?"

Hestia raised an eyebrow at Natsu, "Where did you even learn how to speak to dragons in the first place?" Natsu gave her a deadpan stare and she remembered, "Oh, thats right. Igneel was a dragon. Sorry, lets just move along to the camp."

They went and passed Thalias tree when Hestia suddenly had to stop. She turned her head before she then sighed in disappointment, "I have to go. I am being summoned to Olympus, I'll try to be back as soon as possible. Try not to cause too much trouble, alright?"

Natsu gave her a grin, "Hey, no promises. Usually trouble happens whether you try to prevent it or not."

Hestia sighed, which she idly noted she had been doing a lot lately, _'I can already tell I won't hear the end of it from the others if he fights someone... or worse, tells the Ares cabin what he did to their father.'_

Natsu covered his and Happys face as Hestia took her true form and flashed away.

Natsu grinned at Happy, "This is gonna be fun, huh buddy?"

"Aye sir!"

It didn't take too long for Natsu and Happy to both notice that not too many people seemed to be at the camp.

They noticed that the majority of people seemed to be at a climbing wall with lava pouring down it, or at a training ground. A few were at an archery range.

Natsu couldn't help but eye the lava, he has had nothing to eat except a little bit of fire and lightning since he got to this world and he was starving.

Eventually someone took notice of him. However, instead of calmy running over and greeting Natsu sense he was new to the camp, he yelled out, grabbed a sword, and caused all the people around hin to grav weapons.

Natsu just couldn't help but be a little confused by their actions.

Natsu soon found himself surrounded and at the business end of many very sharp and dangerous objects.

 _'Erza is still more dangerous though... and a lot more scary.'_

Eventually the same boy who had yelled out to the others, a boy with green eyes and black hair, stepped up, "So, you gonna tell us who you are and what your doing here or do we need to assume your a threat?"

Natsu just grinned, "You want me to tell you who I am and all that, even though that only comes to find after you all rudely put me at the pointy end of your weapons?"

A few of the campers blushed in embarassment but the majority remained unfazed, the same boy sighed though, "Look, it will just make things easier if you do as I asked.."

Natsu decided to stop being difficult and shrugged, "Sure. The names Natsu, Natsu dragneel. I was sent here to join you guys and help with the operation by the loudmouths in the over-sized throne room."

The campers all blinked once, then twice, and then three times all in sync before they all yelled out, "DID HE JUST CALL THE GODS LOUDMOUTHS?!"

 _Back at Fairy Tail in Earthland_

Third Person POV

"NATSU! HAPPY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Ever since Natsu and Happy had been taken to Earth, the Fairy Tail guild had been searching frantically for its missing members.

The S-class members had gone to a few older clients who sometimes had good information but had no luck, the other membes had searched places such as Magnolia, Crocus, Hargeon, even Galuna island and still came up empty handed.

No matter where they went they found no sign of the missing dragon slayer and exceed.

Anyone at Fairy Tail could also see that one member in particular was more upset about Natsu and Happy being missing than anyone, she was also the one who was the most frantic and searched the hardest.

Lisanna Strauss had been hard at work to find the exceed she helped raise and hatch, along with her best friend.

She had been the first to notice their abscence and to think that something may be wrong. As soon as she mentioned it, she had basically rasied the alarm for Fairy Tail.

And yet no matter what they did they couldn't find them.

No matter where or how hard they searched, no matter what spells they cast they just couldn't find their friends.

This distressed Lisanna most of all.

 _Camp Half-Blood_

Third Person Pov

The camp councilors, along with Natsu and Happy, stood around the ping pong table discussing what to do.

"I say hes lying. No one is dumb enough to adress the gods as loudmouths, except for Prissy. I say we should tie him up and send him to Olympus."

Percy sighed, "Look, he seems pretty new to all this godlu business so I say we should give him the benefit of the doubt."

Beckendorf sighed, "We would like to give him that benefit too Percy. But in a time of war, we can't really afford to do that, not without proof that he is on our side."

Percy looked down and brought a hand up to his chin, "But guys, without the gods coming down and confirming he is with us, he can't really prove he is with us."

Selena shrugged, "Why not try giving the gods a prayer? If hes on our side one of them might just come down and confirm it, if he isn't, well it won't have hurt to try."

The other councilors all looked at each other muttering, eventually they all came to an agreement and started to pray to the olympians.

A bright flash of light came from the frony of the big house, all the camp councilors couldn't help but be surprised a god actually came.

Natsu did a quick sniff, getting a small smile smile on his face as he called out, "Hey mom, didn't think you would be back to see me so soon."

Hestia soon walked in with a warm smile on her face, causing several of the councilors to bow to the goddess immediately, though they all felt shock. Some felt shock because they knew who the goddess was and didn't know how she could have a child, others felt shock simply because she seemed familar with her child.

Though there was of course one councilor who didn't bow, "So, I'm sorry but which one are you? I don't believe we've met yet." Percy sheepishly rubbed the back ofhis head.

Hestia turned her smile to him, "You saw me on your first day here, I was the girl who was tending the fire. A bit disappointing that you didn't come talk to me."

Percy just chuckled awkwardly and looked down at the ground as he continued to rub the back of his head.

Hestia looked at every councilor in the room before her warm gaze settled on Natsu, "I suppose I'm proof enough that Natsu is on our side?"

The councilors quickly agreed with Hestia, not wanting to offend a goddess.

Hestia only chuckled, right before Annabeth decided to say something, "So, I hope this isn't impolite or too personal or anything like that, but how is Natsu your son? Is he adopted and its just sentiment, did you have him in a similar way to my mother or did you break your vow and, ehm..." She was a bright red by the end of her sentence.

Hestia seemed to ponder her question, humming before she decided to answer, "Well, he is my son by blood but not by anyway you described. The circumstances were unique, and no it had nothing to do with anything bad happening to me. Now if you all would excuse me I have to go, just pray if you need me Natsu. Or go to the fire pit. Oh, and Ares is healing up quite nicely."

With that she walked outside and disappeared in a brillant flash of light.

As everyone started to file put Clarisse decided to speak up, curious as to what Hestia meant, "Hey pinkie, what did she mean when she said that my dad was healing up nicely?"

"Oh that? Your dad decided to insult a very personal part of my life so I fought him, nearly killed him, and might as well have put him in a hospital. Wait, that ugly jerk is your dad?"

The campers were all silent and in shock at what he had said before there was a sudden roar of rage from Clarisse as she charged Natsu, her electric spear pointed at his chest.

 **Decided to leave off here, just felt right. I have pretty much decided the pairing so hope you will all be happy. Remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alright, don't have a reason to hold you up again, so I'm gonna let you get to the story**

 _Camp Half-Blood_

Third Person POV

Clarisse Charged at Natsu with a roar of rage. The dragon slayer still had a carefree grin on his face as he watched the daughter of war charge towards him, the point of her spear pointed towards hos throat.

However as soon as she was in range Natsu grabbed the spear just behind the spear head.

Clarisse sputtered in surprise before she began to glare at Natsu, "Let my spear go so that I can skewer you. Now."

Natsu seemed to think of her command for a second, taking it as a request, before he slowly shook his head as his grin widened, "No, sorry but I'm hungry and I think this spear will do the trick."

Clarisse growled at Natsu, "What the Hades are you talking abou-" She stopped mid sentence.

She stared at her spear, dumbstruck as the metal head became molten metal. When it started to drip down Natsu grabbed the spear head and tossed it into his mouth, chewing it up for a second before he swallowed, "Don't know what that was made of but it tasted great and it put a real fire in my belly."

The councilors all stared at Natsu in silence, their eyes wide. They had just watched someone _melt_ Clarisses spear and had watched him eat it like it was a normal _snack_.

Not to mention he was completely unafraid of Clarisse.

When Chiron walked in he could only raise his eyebrow as he saw everyones expressions, all of them being pointed towards the new arrival, "Would someone mind explaining what I missed?"

 _Line-Break_

Chiron brought his hand up to his beard, stroking it as he was deep in thought, "I see... Mr. Dragneel-"

"Just Natsu."

"Alright, Natsu. You are an interesting young man, would you be interested in explaining what your powers are, how you got them, and where you come from?"

Natsu shrugged, "Sure, I'm a fire dragon slayer from the Fairy Tail guild. That givese the lungs of a dragon to breathe fire, the scales of a dragon to disolve fire, and the claws to attack with fire. I'm also able to eat most fires, or molten metal, to gain strength. I learned my magic from my father, Igneel."

Chiron kept stroking his beard, his eyes lighting up in interest, "Ah, I see. While I do not doubt your abilities, how did your father know this magic so that he could teach you?"

Natsu couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Well thats obvious, its because he was a dragon, duh. There is no other way for a dragon slayer to truely learn dragon slaying magic."

The councilors and Chiron were all silent as they stared at Natsu before Travis started to speak up, "Uhm, were you dropped on your head as a kid?"

Natsu sighed. More people who thought Igneel wasn't real.

"Igneel was real, so stop giving me those looks. This scarf is made from dragon scales and was a gift from Igneel." He lifted up his scarf for them all to see, "I can prove it too."

Clarisse was the one who spoke up this time, "Oh yeah? How are you gonna prove your stupid scarf is the real deal." The rudeness partially came from her wounded pride. Partially because shes Clarisse.

Natsu glared at her for the insult to his scarf, he then walked outside and threw the scarf into the air, " **Fire dragon ROAR!** " He roared at the scarf, the flames completely enveloping it. After ten seconds he let the roar die.

The councilors and Chiron were shocked again from what Natsu had just demonstrated. What type of human being was able to _breathe fire_ without dying!

They all went outside, expecting the scarf to have been turned to ash, only to be surprised when they saw it slowly drifting back down to the ground without any signs of damage.

They were all highly impressed by the dragon slayer.

Chiron walked up to the dragon slayer and put his hand on his shoulder, "I feel we have much more to discuss, don't you?"

Natsu nodded, already putting his trust in Chiron. He felt very similar to Master Makarov, just more polite and not as, well perverted, alcohol loving, financially troubled, or as brutally honest.

"Yeah, we do. So lets get all the talking over with."

 _Olympus throne room_

Third Person POV

Hestia sat alone within the throne room as she tended to the hearth. The other olympians had left to fight off Typhon after the second meeting. Hestia had been left alone to tend the hearth, looking over the camp as her son interacted with the councilors and Chiron. She can't help but feel bad for being partially at fault that Clarisse lost another spear.

Then again, her son showed all the other campers that he was not someone they could or should mess with, so that was enough to make her forget Clarisses troubles.

However as she was left to her own devices, a flash of light filled the throne room, only to show Hecate as she went to her everyday form.

Hecate slowly walked up to Hestia before sitting down across from her, "Hestia, we need to talk."

Hestia looked at Hecate with a curious expression on her face, "What is it? Did something happen?"

Hecate nodded, "Its not so much that something happened, as it is that something is happening. It has to do with Natsus guild."

Hestia looked concerned as she looked at Hecate, "Why? Did something happen to them? Are they all ok?"

Hecate nodded again, "They are all fine but they are frantically searching for Natsu and Happy. They are panicing because they can't find their friends."

Hestia frowned, feeling guilt worm its way into her heart, "I didn't mean to make them panic... I didn't even think of how Natsy coming here to see me would affect them. Is there anything we can do besides sending Natsu back."

"Well Hestia, thats actually what I wanted to come to you to talk about..."

 _Unknown location_

Third Person POV

"Hmmm." A grey sphere, a glowing sphere, a white sphere, and a black sphere all approached.

A voice came from the grey sphere, "Igneel, we all need to talk."

The fire dragon king known as Igneel turned to the orbs, "Then speak Metallicana, you seem to be leading this group."

The glowing orb came up, a womens voice coming from it, "The world you are in, while we can't feel you or Natsu here in Earthland we still feel you, and you feel whole Igneel. What has happened?"

Igneel let out a low growl as he was deep in thought, "I don't know, it is something about this world. It healed me somehow. You won't find any complaints from me on that manner."

A voice came from the white orb, "If you are fully healed and are at full power, whatever that place did you for you could it do the same for us?"

Igneel hummed in thought before he nodded, "I believe it could, if you could get your dragon slayers here. Then we would be more than ready to face Acnologia."

A feeling of hate seemed to come from the spheres at the mention of their most hated enemy.

Igneel looked up towards the ashen sky, "Of course, that would only happen if you could find a way to bring your dragon slayers here."

The orbs seemed to be silently contemplating before the glowing orb went and spoke up, "Let us leave things how they are for the moment. I have a feeling we will join you in that world, one way or another."

 _Camp Half-Blood_

Third Person POV

Natsu was laying down in a bed, he was staying in a room that Chiron provided for him in the Big House. He was thinking about everything that had happened recently.

 _'First Edolas and now Earth. Wonder if there is any other worlds out there.'_ Natsu sighed in slight loneliness, _'Though that doesn't really matter, what matters is getting back to everyone at Fairy Tail. I wonder how everyones doing...'_ _'Well I shouldn't just sit around here moping. I should go and talk to Chiron about the mission._

 ** _Time-Skip Mission Day._**

Third Person POV

Percy and Beckendorf rode Blackjack to the _Princess Amdromeda_ in silence as they thought of the mission and how it would go.

They were taken out of their thoughts by a yell of excitement however as Natsu, with Happy on his back, suddenly came above Beckendorf and Percy.

Beckendorf grunted as Percy yelloed out to him, "Dude, I know your excited for the mission but _please_ for the love of the gods be more quiet, we don't want them catching us."

Natsu had a sheepish grin on his face as he nodded silently.

When they all reached the monster infested cruise ship Beckendorf and Percy hopped off of Blackjack while Happy let down Natsu and flew off.

The plan was for them all to head to the engine room and to set the explosives and then to jump off the side of the ship, using Percys powers to cushion their fall and to get them a safe distance away before detonation. If anything went wrong and someone couldn't get away via jumping off, Happy would grab Beckendorf or Percy while Natsu took care of himself.

He recently discovered Greek fire was a _delicacy_.

When they made their way into the engine room, Percy killing the telchines in the room, they started setting the explosives. With three people they had them all set in no time, though as they were starting to leave they heard a large group of monsters coming down the hall.

Natsu turned to the other two demigods (He kept forgetting he is one now), "Alright, new plan. Percy, you take Beckendorf, jump off the side, and swim a safe distance. Once your safe, send a geyser into the air. I'll have Happy come and grab me, after you see me in the air and flying towards you, you can detonate. I can eat any flames that are a danger. Alright?"

Percy and Beckendorf nodded before they let Natsu run out, taking out the group of monsters before they then went the opposite direction to escape.

" **Fire dragon sword horn!"** Natsu came flying out of a wall, covered in fire and gold dust that was burning off. He landed next to a fountain and a, "Giant crab!"

The crab started to come at him, but before it could do much Natsu ended it, " **Fire dragon ROAR** " The roar took out the crab,as well as the fountain and completely wrecked the floor.

Natsu gave a feral grin, "Oops, I over did it."

He kept running, on his way he found some twelve year old kid in armor. He frowned and grabbed the kid, "Any other people on board?"

The kid nodded, shaking, and said, "Y-yeah, my older brother."

Natsu nodded, "Alright, take me to him. Today, you two are going to safety!"

The kid took Natsu to his brother who he had to knock out. He then took them up top and called for Blackjack who he had take the kids.

Soon after he found himself at a pool... he also found himself surrounded.

 _'These guys shouldn't be too big of a problem. Except for the guy with golden eyes_.

Said guy with golden eyes, armed with a strange scythe that gave Natsu a bad feeling, was standing not too far away from him with a frown on his face.

When he spoke it actually irritated Natsu, the voice grating on him, "So, you must be Natsu Dragneel. I will admit I was hoping I could get Jackson and his friend but this will do.

"You already know you only have one option for escape, and that is too fight. Even as we speak my soldiers are disarming the bombs in the engine room."

It was at that moment that a demigod with an eyepatch ran up to Kronos, "Lord Kronos, we found the bag that was supposed to be carrying the explosives, its still full. We came back as soon as we found the bag."

"... Did you still not think to check the engine room..."

"Uh..." The eyepatch demigod, Nakamura, paled.

"Nakamura, GO AND CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM!!" Nakamura scrambled to follow his lords order.

Kronos let out a huff before he finally turned to Natsu, "I am sorry about that, its so hard to find good help these days."

Natsu shrugged before he stretched, pointing his hand up in the signature for Fairy Tail.

Kronos narrowed his eyes at Natsu before he let it go, "Well, as I said before you can only escape by fighting."

"You know, if it isn't too rude of me to ask, how did you know about our plan? This seems a bit too prepared for it too be a normal security measure. This is more like a trap."

Kronos smirked at Natsu before he held up a scythe charm, "You can't trust everyone at that camp. You should've known there would be a spy."

Natsu nodded in contemplation, "Yeah, but here is the thing, we suspected there was a spy and now were sure. Plus I got your scent now, so, see ya!" And with that, Happy came down and grabbed him.

As soon as they were in the air Natsu looked up, took in a deep breath, before he let it out, **"Fire dragon ROAR!** "

A minute afterwards the _princess andromeda_ went up in flames, making Natsu grin, "Lets head back to camp buddy."

Happy had his usual smile on his face, "Aye sir!"

 _Fairy Tail-Earthland_ Third Person POV

Every member of the Fairy Tail guild sat within the guild hall in silence. Despite everything, no matter what they did, where they had looked or who they had helping the search, they couldn't find the Salamander and his always present companion.

Thry were starting to lose hope, Lisanna being the most devasted among them. She couldn't believe two of the most important people to her were gone.

As they all sat around, trying to comfort each other or grieve at the loss of their friends (As was members of other guilds who were close to them) a portal opened up and sucked in all of the Fairy Tail members.

Soon after portals opened up across Fiore, sucking in people to a place unknown.

 **Yaaaay cliffhanger. I'm nice I know. So what did you guys think? Where is everyone going? Only the next few chapters will tell. Remember to fav follow and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Just read already! (Want to ask you guys something at the end.)**

 _Camp Half-Blood_

Third Person POV

Natsu and Happy land on the beach of long island at the camp, soon after they land Blacklack arrives and drops off the two demigods that he had been carrying, and soon after they arrived Percy and Beckendorf came out of the water.

Natsu grinned at the others, "Ha, I was the first one here!"

Percy and Beckendorf rolled their eyes with smiles on their faces while the two demigods Natsu saved just gave small frowns.

Travis finally noticed them and fell out of his tree, soon after he fell he went and blew the horn to let the others know they had returned.

The campers all came running soon after. A few of them threw questioning glances towards the two strangers, but they quickly forgot about them as they came to the "conquering heroes" asking how the mission had gone, and congratulating them once they found out about their success.

The camp was seeing this as another major victory againdt the titans and were starting to become more energetic, being more happy about how things were turning in their favor.

Natsu had the end the excitement though when he gained a dead serious expression on his face, "We all need to have a meeting by the way. Something important happened, something that we need to discuss."

The councilors all turned questioning glaces towards the normally happy go lucky dragon slayer. What ever has him so tensed up had to be serious.

When all the councilors plus Natsu, Happy, the two demigods Natsu saved, and Chiron had gathered within the big house the meeting started with Chiron speaking, "So Natsu, what did you wish to discuss."

Natsu had a light frown on his face as ghe sniffed, his eyes returning to Selena every now and then, "We have a spy among us. Kronos knew we were coming and pretty much told me that he has someone on the inside."

At first all the councilors had been in an uproar before Natsu made them quiet down, "The other thing is, the spy is a councilor. No one else would be able to give Kronos every bit of information he needs. Plus I smell him in here."

His words got an instant reaction. Several of the councilors took out weapons and pointed them at each other, yelling at each other as they demanded that whoever was the spy exposed themself.

Natsu let them get some of their energy out for the time being, his eyes staying locked on Selena as she was the only one who was staying completely silent.

Eventually he decided that he had, had enough of the arguing, "Alright thats enough! Now shut up, sit down and listen!" The councilors who were all arguing looked at Natsu before they all became silent and they all sat down.

Natsu stared at each and everyone of them in the eye before he sighed, "Alright, I've figured out who the spy is. Before I say who it is, I need an agreement from all of you that you won't freak out and say I'm lying or wrong, or to turn on that person. Alright?"

The councilors all nodded their agreement, though Natsu was able to notice how Selena paled.

Natsu sighed, "Alright. I know who the spy is because they have Kronos' scent on them, and its fresh. Like they have come within contact with something that belongs to Kronos recently, and have been within contact. Alright?"

The councilors all nodded in understanding, Selena paling further before Natsu continued, "Alright. So the spy is, Selena."

For a moment all the councilors seemed to freeze, shock being evident on their faces. Some of them had looks of either betrayel or disbelief on their faces as they processed what Natsu just said.

It was then that Beckendorf jumped up and slammed his fists down onto the table, "Now that is a load of nonsense Natsu! Selena can't be the spy, she defended _you_ remember? A powerful demigod? Who joined us and not Kronos? If she was a spy she would encourage us _not_ to trust you."

Natsu looked at Beckendorf in pity, knowing that he was just grasping at straws.

Before he could say anything however is when Selena spoke up, "Don't fight... Natsu is telling you all the truth..."

Everyone stared at Selena in shock and betrayel before Beckendorf decided to finally speak up, "But... why Selena? Why would you... why would you betray _us_? Why would you betray _me_?"

Selena started to silently cry, "I didn't have much of a choice... it started at first when I liked Luke and it had been little things at first, before eventually I had been doing it for too long to quit... he promised you and my friends would be safe, and that if I stopped spying they would reveal me and kill you all anyway..."

Before Beckendorf could say anything Chiron laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Rest easy child, we understand. You must know though that Kronos would not have let anyone who didn't join him survive, not without enslaving them."

The tears continued to stream down her face as Chiron silently took her away.

Eventually Chiron came back with a sad look on his face, "She cried herself to sleep. Does anyone else have something to bring up?"

Percy stepped up, "Uh, yeah. Dad said it was time for me to see the prophecy... the whole prophecy."

 ** _Time-skip next day_**

The next day the camp got a call from Percy, calling for all of the campers to gather at the empire state building. The two demigods who Natsu brought back went with the group, along with the recently convinced Ares cabin. A few of them strangely enough had burn marks.

When they all arrived at the empire state building Percy explained to them what was going on. Natsu also couldn't help but notice that his scent had changed. When they all got the plan the hundred or so demigods **(AN: I know it was originally 70, but when the Ares cabin first joined the fight they said it was 30 fresh fighters, so pretty self explanatory.)** all went up the elevator. Percy, Annabeth, and Natsu all went to the throne room to talk with Hestia. After Annabeth and Percy were satisfied- though Annabeth had a few questions- Natsu stayed behind to stay behind to talk with her.

"Mom, it won't be enough."

Hestia looked at Natsu with a frown before she sighed, "I know. Kronos' army outnumbers them by more than twenty to one. They need more help. I know the huntresses are on their way, which will be another thirty fighters, then Grover will eventually come with an army of nature spirits, which would be fifty or more spirits but nature spirits aren't great fighters."

Natsu clenched his fist, _'If my friends were here, we could deal with it. But as it is, I'm not sure that the people we have can handle it.'_

Natsu sighed and looked at his mother, "Alright, we'll have to try and figure out something for when the fighting starts."

Hestia nodded with a worried look on her face, "Alright, good luck."

Natsu just gave her a small grin before he left the throne room to go join the others.

When he found the campers he saw that they were on the verge of panic, making Natsu frown, _'What happened while I was talking to mom?'_

"Hey guys! Whats going on, why are you all freaking out?"

Percy came and ran over to Natsu, "The invasion has begun, the entire city has been put to sleep. People, animals, even the vehicles. Everything. We need to get down there."

Natsu nodded and became one of the first ones down, along with the senior councilors. Soon everyone was down on the ground and Percy started assigning cabins.

The Ares cabin was to be divided among all invasion points except for the tunnel with the tank, Natsu would take that on his own.

When everything had been taken care of is when some reinforcements arrived, "Need a hand?"

"Thalia!" Annabeth ran up to her best friend and gave her a hug

Percy sighed in relief as he saw how many hunters had come, "Great, thats gonna be helpful. You guys should spread out among invasion points as well, except for the lincoln tunnel."

Thalia frowned at that, "Why not there? A tank is coming from the tunnel along with the monsters."

"That would be because I'm handling it. I'm Natsu by the way." He raised his hand up.

Thalia gave Natsu a look of disdain before she spoke, "And just who do you think you are? What can you do that makes you strong enough to take on the invasion force there alone?"

Natsu shrugged, "Percy, send her and a few others with me so they can see what I can do."

 _'Hey mom, I need a favor..'_

Percy shrugged, "Alright, Thalia pick two hunters and go with him."

Thalia smirked and nodded, the hunters at first took the lead to the tunnel as everyone spread out to go to their respective invasion points.

Until Happy grabbed on to Natsu and flew him ahead of the hunters.

Thalias mouth dropped slightly befpre she closed it back up and started sprinting.

By the time the hunters arrived at the tunnel Natsu had already been waiting for him, "God your slow, so you ready to see why I can handle this alone?"

The hunters rolled their eyes and nodded, getting Natsu to smirk as he turned towards the tunnel, the monsters that were invading jeering at him.

"I'll take em out in one attack." The hunters at first thought he was being arrogant, they thought they would see his death.

Then Natsu let out his attack, " **Fire dragon ROAR!** " The breath attack filled the tunnel, quickly burning and destroying the monsters.

The heat quickly got to the tank crew before they decided to try and bail, only to be incinerated by the flames already consuming the tunnel.

When Natsu finally ended his attack, noticing his mother had done as he had asked and had taken out everyone from the tunnel.

The hunters simply stared with their jaws hanging open, Natsu turned to grin at them, "Shouldn't you guys go give help to the others who are defending."

Thalia finally overcame her shock and nodded, "Y-yeah, your right, what are you gonna do though?"

Natsu grinned, "Gonna wait till I'm really needed. As the fighting is now, I'd be just as likely to hurt our allies as our enemies. Not to mention all the normal people in the way."

Thalia nodded, understanding Natsu's reasons, "Well stay safe, try not to die before we can find out more about you."

Natsus grin turned feral, "I will, you guys should try to stay safe as well." And with that Natsu sprinted away.

All of the hunters that had gone with Natsu to see what he was made of all thought the same thing.

 _'What a monster!'_

 **Sorry for the poor chapter guys. Heart wasn't really in it, plus its more of a filler till we get to the _really_ good stuff anyway. So I wanted to as you guys something, should I move some of my stories from Wattpad over to here? You all might enjoy them, plus I might get motivation to update them again. Remember to review, favorite, and follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Just read!**

 _Demigod Head-quarters_

Third Person POV

Natsu walked into a hotel that had an irate automaton out front. Several satyrs ran around the hotel as they prepared to go out and fight. A few demigods had already returned from the fighting, though half of the few that returned were wounded. The others had simply brought the wounded.

Natsu walked up to an unijured camper, "Hey, I dealt with my route. How are the other invasion points going?"

The demigod sighed, "Not all to well. right now the monsters are being held back, but the armies are massive. I don't know how long the others can hold out."

Natsu frowned, "Thats bad. Can I help at any of the points?"

The camper nodded, "Apparently a few hydra were causing trouble at one of the bridges. If you could go and handle it, the demigods there would be able to split up and reinforce the others."

Natdu nodded in agreement, "Yeah, this will work. I gotta go!" And with that, Natsu ran out of the HQ and headed towards one of the bridges.

 _Line-break_

When Natsu reached the bridge the demigods were being forced back. The hydra were proving to be too much for the demigods, even with the help of the hunters.

He remembered this was also the bridge being overseen by the hermes kids. Good fighters, and while decent in number it wasn't enough.

"Off the bridge! let me handle it!" It was then that Natsu decided how to handle the bridge.

When all the demigods and hunters had made it off of the bridge was when Natsu took action.

Natsu jumped high in the air above the bridge, his hands catching fire as he flew, "With a flame on the right hand, and a flame on the left hand...when you combine the flames together, **Fire dragon brilliant flame!** " He brought together the flames in his hands, making a large fireball that he soon threw into the bridge.

Several monsters, including the hydra, were killed in the attack. Though thats not exacrly what Natsu was after.

The bridge started to collapse after the attack. Natsu grinned as his plan worked, _'And thats one less way for monsters to come in! I should do that with the tunnel to. Hopefully the gods can fix all this... heh heh._ Natsu landed in front of the surprised demigods and shocked hunters, "Alright guys, split up! Everyone else needs help still and it would be great if you all could provide it."

The defenders quickly began moving, splitting up so that they could go and help their comrades.

Natsu made his way back to HQ, wondering how the battles elsewhere were going.

 _Line-break_ Natsu ran back in to the building, after he had taken a de-tour and destroyed the tunnel. He noticed that most of the demigods had returned by now which confused him. By all rights the battle should still be going on, so he was curious as to what happened.

Eventually he spotted Percy talking to a satyr and ran over to find out what was going on, "Yo, Percy, whats going on! Why is everyone back already? Shouldn't all the fights still be going strong?"

Percy shook his head however, looking distressed, "No, I went over to one of the bridge to help out. Apparently the minotaur-"

"Mino-who?"

Percy ignored Natsu, "Was at the bridge and causing trouble. A few demigods, including Michael Yew were killed and the bridge was destroyed... not to mention Annabeth was poisoned and is no longer in fighting condition."

Natsu frowned at the news. Annabeth had been more tolerant with his lack of information, usually being kinder than Lucy when he didn't know something. To him, Annabeth was basically a younger, smarter, more kind Lucy. Though she could be scary to.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why is everyone back so soon?"

Percy shrugged, "Kronos' forces retreated. Maybe they took too many losses, maybe they are waiting till its night, hades they might be toying with us."

Natsu frowned and sighed, "Well, tell me when something is going on, alright?"

"Yeah, talk to you later man."

Natsu gave Percy a fist pump before he went outside with a sigh.

 _Line-break_ "Natsu! Come inside, somethings happening!" A demigod had run outside to come and grab the dragon slayer... and promptly found him fast asleep.

"Oh come on! Now is not the time to be asleep! The boy tried dragging Natsu inside or shaking him, hoping the motion would wake him up but no luck.

He then tried lighting a fire with a match and putting it under the dragon slayers nose, only for Natsu to eat the flame without even meaning to.

The demigod sighed, "Oh for the love of Hades... I forgot he could eat fire." He then remembered something else about Natsu and ran inside.

When he came back out he had a ton of food in his arms. As soon as he was ten feet away from Natsu, the sleeping dragon slayer woke up and lunged at the poor boy.

The boy yelled out in terror and backed away, dropping the food as Natsu grabbed it.

He tore into the food, leaving nothing left and being done with it in a few moments.

The dragon slayer let out a satisfied sigh, rubbing his now bulging belly with a smile on his face, "Hey, thanks for the meal kid."

Right before he could fall back asleep however the boy stopped him, "Look, something is going on. I was asked to come and bring you in so the others could fill you in on the situation."

Natsu frowned before he got up and started to head inside, "Thanks kid. You can go back to doing whatever you were doing before."

The demigod nodded and ran back inside as Natsu took in a deep breath, "Fights may not be as tough, but this place is more tiring than Fiore..."

Natsu walked back inside, feeling homesick and missing all his friends. He had Happy, sure, but he still couldn't help but miss everyone else.

Natsu, feeling slightly down, joined the cabin councilors. Beckendorf came over to him and filled him in on what was going on, Hyperions arrival and all.

What Natsu decided to do shocked everyone, "I think I'm gonna stay back guys."

The councilors started muttering while Percy spoke up, "Why? Is something up Natsu?"

Natsu shook his head though, "Nah, I'm all good. Someone needs to stay in back for when you guys need help, and I should protect the injured."

While the others would have prefered it if Natsu woukd go along with them, they couldn't really argue with hos reasons. Mainly because they simply didn't have the timd to argue at the moment.

And with that the cabin councilors, along with the demigods, hunters, and several satyrs set out to confront the enemy.

 _Line-break_

Long story short, natsu had joined the fighting. Mainly because hundreds, maybe even thousands of monsters, now filledbthe streets. Most of the demigods were making a stand at the entrance fo the empire state building while several other demigods were surounded.

Natsu had been able to save a few demigods, but he knew he couldn't save everyone. If he took out all the monsters by using a breath attack or one of his spells that caused mass destruction, he would kill several of his allies in the process.

Natsu could only watch with a distressed look on his face as his friends were slowly getting overwhelmed. Even Natsu was being overwhelmed, being forced to hold back or risk injuring his friends.

"No... it can't end here! I refuse to let it end here! **Fire dragon iron fist!** " He punched away several large monsters to give himself some breathing room.

Just as all seemed lost, as several demigods had lost hope and were about to lose their lives, a miracle happened.

Natsus nose twitched right before his eyes widened, causing him to look up in shock.

" **Ice make: Lance!** " Several ice spears slammed into the ground, going through monsters like they weren't even there.

" **Black wing armor! Moon flash!** " Several bright waves of light cut through the monsters forces.

Both monster and demigod alike lookes up in shock at the new players on the battlefield.

More yells continued to come across the battlefield, " **Iron dragon sword!** "

" **Sky dragon wing attack!** "

" **Dark eciture: Death!** "

But it was then that one final spell finished the job, " **Fairy Law!** "

A bright light came over the city before, with several cries of pain, all the monsters were killed.

All the demigods, along with Natsu, all stared at the newcomers. While many of them had strange features, whether it be their hair color or clothing, they all had one thing in common.

They all had the same emblem as Natsu.

Before anyone was able to say anything a girl with white hair ran from the group. She ran over to Natsu and tackled him in a hug.

Natsu had been unable to react at first, shocked at seeing his friends, before he eventually wrapped his arms around the girl, "Lisanna... everyone... your all here."

Natsu grinned and looked in the direction the army came from, "With all of Fairy Tail here, there is no way in hell that anyone is gonna stop us!"

 **Yeah, thats what the portals were about :D I couldn't wait to bring in Fairy Tail, so sorry if this is rushed. I've started working on a new story, called "A New Slayer" Its gonna be a new dragon slayer fic but the element they have is gonna be quite unique... heh heh. I haven't published anything yet but I will soon so watch out for that! Remember to review, fav, and follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

_The front of the empire state building_

Third Person POV

"NATSU!"

The Fairy Tail mages all charged and tackled Natsu to the ground, every single one of them had a grin on their face as they finally reuinted with their missing friend.

When they all backed up however they suddenly felt rage coming from someone.

"Natsu... are you aware of the hell that you put all of us through?" A red aura surounded Erza. The re-quip mages eyes seemed to be glowing red as she looked at Natsu.

Natsu paled and gulped before he ran, hiding behind Percy, "Save me!"

The demigods just seemed confused while Erza approached. They had never seen Natsu so utterly terrified.

Percy quickly moved aside, having a feeling that if he got in the scary womens way, he might just end up with a few broken bones, despite having the curse of achilles.

Erza grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt when he tried to run from her again, "Now just where do you think your going?"

Natsu looked even more terrified than before, _'Screw Mira being the she-devil, Erza is the real monster here!'_

"N-no where mam!"

Erza kept Natsu in her grip, "Good. Now, explain to me why you came to this place, and why you didn't try to contact us! We were worried about you Natsu!"

 _'None more so than Lisanna..'_

Natsu gulped out of fear before he began to explain, "W-well, I came here because m-my mother brought me here. I h-ad n-no way to contact you."

Erza raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well I suppose not contacting us can be excused then- wait, what did you say about a mother?"

Natsu seemed less afraid and more focused on explaining what happened now, "Well, basically my mother brought me here to meet me, without my consent, and it turns out shes a goddess..." He laughed nervously when he realized he might not recieve a positive reception for what he said, "heh heh... funny right?"

Every Fairy Tail members jaws dropped when what Natsu said registered with them, "Shes a WHAT?"

Natsu kept rubbing the back of his neck nervously until the mages snapped out of it, where they then surrounded Natsu and, "Congrats!"

"I'm happy for you!"

"Good to hear! Everyone needs a mothers influence!"

It all brought a tear to Natsu's eye as he looked around at his supportive friends, at his family.

"Thanks guys... that really means a lot."

It was then that he remembered they were still in the middle of a war, "GAH! I'm an idiot! We have to fill you guys in on whats going on."

Makarov decided it was about time he got everyone back under control so he walked up to Natsu, "Fill us in on what exactly?"

Natsu turned his attention to the master, "To sum things up, a war is going on and the normal looking guys behind me are the good guys and have a parent who is a god or goddess like me. Were fightings monsters, more of our kind, and other immortal beings. Will you all help?" Please?"

It was Laxus who answered him, "You really need to ask us that? Your a member of Fairy Tail. These people are important to you, this war means something to you. So that means its important to us! Those scum your up against messed with a member of Fairy Tail, so now they gotta pay!"

Every member of Fairy Tail grinned and cheered in agreement to Laxus' words.

Makarov couldn't be more proud of how his grandson had changed.

Natsu looked at all the members of Fairy Tail in relief, "Thanks guys... this means a lot to me."

"So Natsu, when do we get to meet your mother? And are you gonna introduce us to your friends?" Lisanna asked, a smile on her face."

 _Line-break_

 _Demigods HQ_

After introductions between Fairy Tail and the campers had been made, it was decided that Fairy Tail members would stay at the same place as the demigods.

Porylusica had been brought along as well, the great healer was extremely valuable with just how many wounded the demigods had. Whenever Porylusica needed a break Wendy would step in and heal the injured. Eventually all the remaining demigods were good as new.

Then another meeting was called.

"With the arrival of Fairy Tail we stand a much better chance than before. We can beat Kronos. He won't stand a chance against our combined forces!"

Percy was encouraging his fellow demigods, which wasn't very hard. Having so many fresh fighters, with many of them being as strong or stronger than Natsu, gave them more hope than ever before.

Which was when Natsu spoke up, "Speaking of Fairy Tail guys, I think its best if we handle things from here."

Clarisse turned and glared at Natsu, getting the wrong idea, "And why is that?"

Natsu had a serious look on his face though, "Because you guys will only get in the way."

The meeting erupted into chaos. Many of the councilors took offence at what Natsu was saying.

"You saying were too weak?!"

"We can hold our own!"

"Yeah! We were doing just fine before you came around!"

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND LISTEN FOR A MINUTE?!" They all fell silent as Natsu finished yelling at them, a furious look on his face.

"Get over yourselves! How many people would be dead right now if I hadn't come along? How many would be dead if my guild hadn't come here? You were not doing just fine and you all know it, so lose the arrogance and listen to what I have to say!"

The demigods who yelled out all looked down in embarassment, not saying anything. They knew he was right and felt ashamed for letting their pride take control, especially during such a crucial time.

Natsu took a deep breath to help calm himself before he looked at each of the demigods who let their pride get ahead of them, "Now are you gonna listen?" The demigods all nodded silently, not saying a word.

"Good. Now, what I was saying before is that Fairy Tail shoupd handle the fighting from now on while you guys act as a reserve. The fact is that this way, not only will Kronos not kill anyone else, but we won't accidently kill you."

The demigods looked a bit confused before Natsu decided to explain, "Some of us aren't great st holding back, and if we fought with demigods by our side, who are a lot more fragile than us mages, we might kill a demigod. This is the safest option."

The councilors all nodded in agreement. It made sense, not to mention this prevented would prevent even more deaths.

Percy raised a hand like he was in a classroom, "So, where are we supposed to go then?"

"Good question. I was thinking you guys should all hole up on Olympus. That way there, even if a monster or rogue demigod or even a group of monsters and demigods get by us, you all can handle em when they come on up."

Annabeth, while slightly weak from the effects of the poison and the most recent battle, nodded thoughtfully, "At the most twenty enemies would come up... not to mention they wouldn't have much space to move when they first come up. We might be able to take them out with archers before they even get out of the elevator.."

Natsu nodded, "Exactly. We play it safe, and this way victory is practically in our grasps already."

The councilors nodded again, though now they all had confident, detirmined looks on their faces. They will not lose. They refused to lose.

 _Line-break_

Natsu sighed as he returned to the room he was using. The demigods were all getting ready to move to Olympus, knowing Manhatten was in good hands.

When Natsu entered his room however, he did not expect to find Lisanna sitting on his bed.

"Oh hey, I didn't expect to see you here." He shifted nervously on his feet as he looked at Lisanna, making sure not to look away.

Lisanna got up and looked at Natsu with a smile on her face, "Well I wanted to spend some time with you. We haven't spent too much time together since I came back."

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously, "Yeah, sorry about that. Just with everything thats been happening, I guess we never really had the chance to hang out, huh?"

Lisanna's smile got a little bit bigger, "Why are you acting so nervous Natsu?"

He just chuckled nervously, "Its nothing, really. Its nice that you and me get to hang out for once."

Lisanna couldn't help but laugh a little at Natsu's attitude. She also couldn't help but think it was cute that she could still get him to be like this.

It was then that Lisanna got serious, "I wanted to talk to you about something that had been on my mind for a while now."

Natsu tilted his head as he looked at Lisanna, forgetting his own nervousness, "Whats up?"

"What is your relationship with Lucy? What do you two feel for each other?"

Natsu turned bright red and sputtered at the question, "W-why are you asking me that?"

Lisanna didn't budge, "Just answer the question."

Natsu squirmed a little bit before he answered, "We are only friends and that is all we feel for each other, friendship. Now are you gonna tell me what this is all abo-" His eyes widened as he was cut off by Lisanna kissing him.

 **Yay cliffhanger! I know, very fun! I don't have much to say this chapter, though NEXT chapter is gonna be a different story! Remember to follow, fav, and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Natsu's room_

Third Person POV

Natsu stood frozen in shock for a moment, unable to believe what was happening.

 _'Lisanna is kissing me!'_

After he got over his initial shock, the fire dragon slayer began to kiss back. They had to stop after a while, breathing heavily as they looked into each others eyes.

Natsu gave Lisanna a soft smile as they caught their breath, "Looks like I know why you wanted to know now, huh?"

Lisanna grinned back at Natsu, a light blush on her cheeks, "I guess you do know." She laid her head down in the crook of Natsu's neck, sighing in content.

They started to kiss again when a certain scarlet haired knight barged in to the room, "Natsu, we need to talk to yo-"

Erza's face blanked as she looked at the two mages who were holding each other closely. Natsu and Lisanna both blushed from Erza's surprise entrance, quickly backing away from each other and looking down in embarassment.

Erza, however, began blushing as well before she quickly turned around, "Oh my I am so sorry for interrupting anything, I'll just go and wait for you two to finish up!"

And with that, Erza was gone.

 _'She had a bit of a late reaction.'_ Natsu and Lisanna both thought with a sweat drop.

Natsu turned back to Lisanna, letting out a nervous chuckle, "Well, I guess we should go."

Lisanna chuckled as well and looked away, "Yeah, we might as well..." A horrified look appeared on Lisanna's face, "Oh no..."

Natsu tilted his head in confusion, "Whats wrong?"

Lisanna looked at Natsu in horror, "Erza saw us and left before we could say anything... meaning she could tell Mira and Elfman!"

Natsu paled at the realization, "Crap... with how Mira gets, and Elfmans overprotective nature, I might not survive this..."

Lisanna sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll always remember you."

"Why are you acting like I'm already dead?!"

 _Line break_

Natsu came into the room with Lisanna, all of the well known members of Fairy Tail already waiting.

Gajeel scoffed when they finally joined them, "What took you so long Salamander? We've been waiting for ages!"

Natsu just blushed lightly, "Shut up rust bucket..."

"The hell you just call me?!"

Erza slammed a fist on top of Gajeels head, knowing why Natsu and Lisanna were late, "Shut up. We have more important matters to discuss."

Natsu sent Erza a greatful look when everyones attention was drawn away from him and Lisanna. Erza had a small smile on her face and nodded at Natsu.

Makarov turned to Natsu with a serious look on his face, "Ok Natsu, sense we're new here and don't know all too much about our enemies or how things work, would you mind explaining?"

Natsu shrugged and stepped forward, "Well first of all, prophecies are a pretty big thing here. Plus the prophecies actually come true. All the things that are going on right now are because of a prophecy."

Natsu waited to let the new information process, Makarov eventually nodding for him to continue, "The monsters aren't a big deal and can be handled easily enough, its the titans that you need to look out for." Makarov raised an eyebrow at "titans", thinking of his own titan magic.

"Titans are immortal beings that have control over certain domains, those domains being aspects of the world. They draw power from their respective domains and can use abilities from their domains in battle."

Makarov frowned at this, _'Hm, this is most troubling._

Natsu continued once he felt the others understood everything, "The leader of the titans, the king and the guy were up against, is called Kronos. He is the titan of time."

Gray narrowed his eyes at that, _'Titan of time huh? Makes me think of Ultear and her arc of time magic. I got a feeling this titan is more dangerous though..'_

"His control over time doesn't really have a limit. He can use his powers on living things, inanimate objects, all that stuff. However, if we fight him, we're destined to lose."

"You doubtin our strength flame-brain?!"

Natsu shook his head with a frown, "No, nothing like that. Kronos is supposed to either win, or be defeated by one of the demigods here. A guy who is a son of the 'big three'. Thats something we can't change."

Many Fairy Tail mages frowned, not liking how this new worlds rules were affecting how they do things.

Gildarts smiled at Natsu, "So, we gonna keep talking or we gonna get a plan?"

Natsu grinned, "I got a plan alright. Its a plan thats perfect, just for Fairy Tail..."

 _Line break_

Kronos' army started to come across the various bridges once again, the army of the titan lord already celebrating a victory that they felt was certain.

Kronos himself was smirking as he came across one of the bridges, being flanked by four demigods and six cyclops.

 _'Today I will tear Olympus down brick by brick. Typhon is near and the gods are weak from their ongoing battle with the storm giant. And we outnumber the demigods. I have won...'_

As Kronos thought of his impending victory, Fairy Tail struck.

At each of the bridges, except for Kronos', a mage had been waiting for the army to begin crossing.

Gildarts raised his hand at his bridge, a bright grid coming from his hand. The grid, when it came into contact with the bridge, turned the bridge into many small pieces.

The monsters only had a few seconds to cry out before they fell to their doom.

At all the other bridges other Airy Tail mages destroyed the bridges.

" **Ice make: Cannon!** "

" **Water slicer!** "

" **Lightning dragon ROAR** "

And so, as more spells were called out, Kronos' army was decimated.

Kronos frowned as he looked at the other bridges, seeing that the majority of his army had been destroyed, _'No matter. The destruction of the army won't change the outcome of the prophecy. I will rule again!"_

Once Kronos and his guards had crossed the bridge was when he came out.

"I'll make this quick." He was suddenly gone with a flash of gold.

Several monsters in the mans path were sent flying, the man eventually using the bridge to get into the air.

The golden blur traced seven golden magic circles in the sky, the circles looking forming the big dipper.

When the man landed back at where he started, his blue and black cloak fluttering, he yelled out his spell, "Let the seven stars be your judgement!"

" **Grand chariot!** "

From the seven magic circles, hundreds if not thousands of beams of light rained down. The spell destroyed the bridge and the army that was crossing it.

Kronos' hands clenched into fists. He had almost nothing left to fight with now. While he did not exactly need the army, it had taken years to create, years of plotting, bargaining, even _diplomacy_. All that work, destroyed in a few minutes.

The man in the cloak had a twinkle in his eye as he looked at Kronos, "Your time has come, lord of time. You will be allowed to progress so you may meet your doom."

Kronos glared at the man in the cloak. Just as he raised his scythe, ready to cut the man down for his insolence, when the man was gone after becoming a golden blur again.

 _'When I rule again, I will enjoy cutting that man into tiny pieces.'_

He walked down the streets of Manhatten with his elite guard by his side. When he reached the elevator he entered with his guard.

Back in the streets of Manhatten as the people started to wake back up, the Fairy Tail mages had gathered in front of the empire state building.

Natsu gave Gray a fist bump, the both of them grinning, "Its all up to them now. I think the oh so powerful titan lord is gonna get a huge wake up call."

Gray nodded in agreement, "Yeah, to bad we won't get to see the look on his face when hes realized he lost."

The cloaked man came up and joined the Fairy Tail mages, getting Natsu's attention quickly, "Heeey, Jellal! Finally joining the rest of us eh? What did Kronos look like when you destroyed the bridge?"

Jellal pulled down the hood, a soft smile on his face, "Hello Natsu, everyone, its good to see you all. Kronos looked murderous when I destroyed the bridge."

Natsu laughed loudly, not noticing how all the Fairy Tail mages were wide eyed at the arrival of Jellal.

Erza walked up to Natsu and crossed her arms, trying to get herself under control, "Natsu, would you mind explaining where Jellal came from?"

Natsu suddenly had a feeling that he should tread carefully, "He has been here, as long as the rest of you. I decided to have him being here be a, uh, surprise."

Erza glared for a moment before she suddenly turned to Jellal. She grabbed him by his arm and started to drag him away. Jellal looked slightly terrified as he was dragged away by the scarlet haired mage.

Natsu, as well as the rest of the men in Fairy Tail, shivered, feeling sympathy for the blue haired mage.

Natsu suddenly had a feeling that something was wrong. He turned and started walking to the elevator, Lisanna following him.

They both went into the elevator, the rest of the Fairy Tail mages wondering why Natsu was going before they decided to follow him up.

 _Olympus_

Natsu looked around with wide eyes. Dozens of demigods were strewn about near the elevators. A few of them had been cut down by celestial bronze though they didn't seem to be mortally wounded.

Several others, however, seemed to have been slammed into the ground, suffering broken bones.

"Oh no..." Natsu started running, quickly leaving Lisanna behind. Everywhere he looked he saw destruction. Several temples, homes, trees, and statues had been destroyed.

Farther ahead, several wounded hunters laid near a destroyed temple for Artemis. Thalia was stuck under a statue near them as well.

Natsu quickly ran over and lifted the statue enough for Thalia to get out from under the statue.

"Hey zappy, what happened?"

Thalia grimaced as she took out some crushed ambrosia and ate it, "The plan to let Kronos up went south. He decimated us. Percy and some of the others should be fighting him in the throne room.."

Natsu frowned, "You gonna be alright if I go?"

Thalia nodded with a wince, "Yes I'll be fine, just go already!"

Natsu hesitated for a moment before he started heading to the throne room again, Lisanna having caught up using her wings partial animal take over.

When they got to the throne room Lisanna stopped the take over. Natsu looked over to Lisanna before he sighed and kicked in the doors.

Only to see Percy and the others who went up against Kronos at the titand mercy.

 **Yay another cliffhanger! And oooo Jellal has joined the party :3 Just came up with that as I was writing! Sorry this took a bit longer, but stuff happened. Got something to ask you guys next chapter, as well as a big event to pump you all up :3 Remember to fav, follow, and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Olympus throne room_

Third Person POV

Natsu stood frozen in shock as he saw his new friends laying on the ground, defeated by the titan lord. Lisanna stood close to him, ready to help him fight if need be.

The titan lord looked away from the demigods, switching his gaze over to Natsu and Lisanna. He smirked, "Well, well, well... the most painful thorn in my side is here. You have caused me so much trouble but now... I will be rid of you."

Before Natsu and Lisanna could do anything Kronos slowed time around him. He used his power to drag Natsu and Lisanna into the throne room a little more before slamming the massive doors and sending Natsu and Lisanna flying forward, Kronos releasing hos grip on them.

While the impact didn't really hurt it did do a number to the Fairy Tail mages pride.

Kronos started to laugh as he slowly approached the Fairy Tail mages, having them in his grip as he swung his scythe back and forth, almost tauntingly.

"Oh you poor, poor thing. What do you call yourselves? Mages? What a pitiful end for individuals who should be so powerful."

Kronos frowned as Percy came up behind him, swing his sword at Kronos' unprotected back, hoping he would hit his weak spot.

Sadly he did not hit Kronos' weakspot, his attack merely annoyed Kronos and caused him to send Percy flying into his own fathers throne. Kronos turned to smirk at Percy before he frowned, his eyes turning brown before they went back to their menacing gold.

Kronos shook his head a little bit before he regained his smirk. He approached Natsu and picked him up by his throat. He threw Natsu over to Percy, repeating the process with Lisanna, Annabeth, and Grover.

Ethan, watching from the sidelines as the last of Kronos' elite guard, onky frowned at the display but said nothing against it.

Kronos chuckled as he started to pace in front of those who had opposed him, " _Olympus to preserve or raze_.That was how the last line of the prophecy goes, yes? It seems that Olympus, will _raze_. And I will enjoy making you all watch as I cut the Olympians up into tiny bits, throwing them into Tartarus. I will enjoy making you watch as I destroy Olympus. I will enjoy making you realize that. You. _Failed._ "

Kronos turned away from them, seemingly just looking at a wall before he had a fullblown grin, "Oh ho ho, and itseems Typhon is here to finish the job.."

With a wave of his hand, a large cloud formed in the throne room. A clear image formed, showing Typhon as he crossed the Hudson river.

Poseidon suddenly charged out of the river, several cyclops following behind him, but Poseidon and the cyclops are just barely able to slow down the massive storm giant. **(AN: Will explain at the end, don't rage yet.)**

Despite the added assitance if Poseidon and his cyclops', it was not enough. Typhon kept getting closer and closer to Olympus, Kronos cackling in glee as his victory was seemingly upon him.

 _'No...'_

Natsu looked around, thinking he had heard someone.

 _'No...'_

Natsu frowned. He knew he was hearing someone, but where were they?

Before Natsu had any more time to question it, Natsu felt a searing pain rip through his body, " _AAAGGH_!"

A golden light started to envelop Natsu, blinding the occupants of the throne room.

Typhon slowed down, becoming wary and thinking Kronos was assuming his true form. The titan lord would be able to best him if he did, especially with the energy he did spend on dealing with the olympians.

' _Natsu... I'm sorry.'_ The voice was much clearer this time and caused Natsu's eyes to widen in shock and disbelief.

 _'I will explain all this later, but for now... I need to protect you. No one, NO ONE will harm MY SON!'_

And out of the golden light... came a large and scarred red dragon, "For I am your father Natsu. I am the mighty IGNEEL!"

Before Natsu could say or do anything, Igneel quickly burst out of the ceiling of the throne room.

Igneel was massive, about as large as the gods if not bigger than them when they are in their giant forms.

Igneel quickly flew towards the storm giant, opening his mouth and preparing his breath attack, before finally letting it out.

His breath attack was massive and had much destructive power, pushing Typhon back into the Hudson.

"Thunder god! Sea god! Come! Put all of your energy into one final blast, combined with my fire this giant stands no chance!"

Poseidon and Zeus knew they didn't have time to argue with the massive dragon, so they quickly joined him like they asked and poured all their power into thr master bolt and trident.

Igneel poured all his strength into one last breath attack before they all release their attacks, all aiming for Typhons head.

The attacks all formed something akin to a unison raid, but on a much larger, muxh stronger, and much more deadly level.

The attack nearly vaporized Typhons ahead, nearly killing the giant. As it was, he was now weakened enough for the cyclops to drag him under water where his new prison was waiting. Typhon would never escape again.

Kronos yelled out in rage before he swung his scythe around in rage, cutting through pillars and the floor.

Before he could keep going, however, Percy tackled Kronos to the floor. While Kronos was restained, his eyes seemed to flicker to brown before they stayed brown, "Percy... please. I need you to... get up and back away."

Percy's eyes widened before he nodded and backed away.

Luke looked to the scythe and grimaced ,"Bring me... his scythe. So I can end this, once and for all."

Percy picked up the scythe but frowned. He looked up at Luke with distrust in his eyes.

"Please... we only have a few more seconds."

It was then that Percy made his split second decision.

He tossed Luke the knife, and watched as Luke slammed the point of the scythe into his armpit. His achilles heel.

"AHHHH!"

With a flash of gold, it was over. Luke laid on the ground, charred and mostly dead. Kronos was damaged further and sent back to Tartarus.

And finally as Natsus tears fell to the floor, Igneel finally returned to his son.

 **A bit short but this feels right. Now, the reason why Poseidon couldn't take down Typhon.**

 **A- I wanted to bring in Igneel.**

 **and B- it makes more sense.**

 **You see, when we first see Poseidon in TLO he is weakened. By the time he goes with Percy's plan, he should still be weakened as the fight is still going strong.**

 **Yet somehow he gives power to some cyclops' and is perfectly fine when they drag Typhon down...?**

 **Yeah, no. Poseidon doesn't have the strength, and a weakened olympian and a group of cyclops shouldn't have done the job with something as strong as Typhon. I mean for peats sake he took a hit from the master bolt point blank and shrugged it off!**

 **And as to Luke gaining control on his own and using the scythe and not the knife... Its not as sappy and cheesy. It makes it feel more like hes dying because its the right thing and not because of some girl.**

 **Plus, the scythe doing the killing blow would do more damage... so...**

 **Remember to review follow and fav! Oh, and shoukd this story go past chapter 14?**


	14. Chapter 14

_Olympus throne room_

Third Person POV

Natsu looked up, tears streaming down his face as he stood in the rubble that Igneel made when he burst from the Olympian throne room.

Hestia came out of the hearth and looked at her son with a concerned expression. She could tell he was hurting, though for what reason exactly she couldn't tell.

All she could figure out, was that it had to do with the massive red dragon that had came from him. Of course, as she started to think more about the dragon she started to realize why he was crying.

He wasn't sad. He was confused, hurt, and he was relieved. After all his time, his father who had been missing for so, so long, the father Natsu had searched for despite how hopeless things had seemed had returned.

Hestia slowly walked over to her child before she took him in her arms, whispering sweet nothings as she comforted him. She knew he was gonna have questions for Igneel, so when she felt he had calmed enough she stepped away.

And a moment later the council, minus Hephaestus and Dionysus, barged in expecting a fight. They were surprised to see a half dead demigod, an upset dragon slayer, and some distraught demigods. As well as a conflicted demigod with an eyepatch. **(Hes alive because I want him to live. His death served no purpose, but who knows, his life could in this ;)**

As the situation was explained to the olympians by Percy, loud slow beats echoed through the air. It felt like the air was shaking, those who were close enough to the noise felt their bones rattle.

Amd then it stopped. They all expected the source of the noise to come through the hole in the roof.

Only for the roof to collapse in another section of the throne room as Igneel lowered himself into the massive room.

It was at that moment that Lisanna realized that Natsu's destructive tendencies came from his father, _'Well that explains a lot.'_

Igneel looked down at Natsu from across the throne room. The dragon had a softened look on his face as he stared fondly at his son.

Natsu stared at his father with hurt and confusion dancing in his eyes, even though he couldn't help but feel relief to know he was alive.

"You... you _bastard_! You better have a damn good explanation for where the hell you disappeared to and why you left me for so long!" Natsu glared at his father as the tears streamed down his face. His reaction was understandable considering the situation.

Everyone else watched the interaction with either curiosity or shock -cough cough- the demigods -cough cough-.

Igneel sighed before he looked down to the ground. He took a deep breath before he started to explain, "I have a few reasons as to why I 'left', and chief among them was to protect you. All dragon slayers, at least those raised and taught by dragons, have one flaw with their dragon slaying magic.

"That flaw is that the user is eventually turned into a dragon." Everyones eyes widened in shock at the information.

Natsu had a surprised look on his face as well before he frowned, "So, you, what? Left to find a cure?"

Igneel just shook his head however before he continued, "No, Natsu. I didn't leave to find the cure. I _was_ the cure. As are the other dragons. When we vanished it was because we used a spell that placed us, the dragons, inside the bodies of you dragon slayers. We created anti-bodies and ensured you won't become a dragon."

Natsu looked down, shaking as he refused to look at his father.

Igneel looked concerned, "Natsu? Are you o-"

Before he could finish his sentence Natsu had launched himself into his arms, the dragon quickly wrapping his massive arms around his son.

Igneel rumbled in content as he looked down at Natsu, "Don't worry my son. I will never abandon you again."

 _Line skip_

Soon after the touching reunion had occured, the gods had settled in their thrones while the demigods recovered from the fight. A few more injured demigods, such as Thalia, shuffled on in.

Natsu, who was sticking close to his fathers side, seemed to realize something, "Hey, can you make it so that mages can get up here when the elevator is normal? Only reason I could bring Lisanna up here is because everything was kinda disrupted from Kronos doing his thing."

Zeus nodded before he snapped his fingers, "It is done. Your friends can now join us here on Olympus. We shall wait for them to arrive before we start."

Lisanna raced out of the room to go get the rest of Fairy Tail, knowing Natsu was afraid his father woukd vanish if he left his side.

While Lisanna was gone Natsu and Igneel both got and idea and turned to each other. They both huddled together and started to whisper before Igneel flew out of one of the holes in the roof. He didn't go any farther though as he stayed on the roof, peeking through the whole until he smelled Natsu's friends approaching.

It was easy to pick out the smell of a large group of mages in a world without any mages.

As the Fairy Tail mages entered the throne room, Lisanna looking confused until she glanced up and saw Igneel's smirking face causing her to giggle.

A few of the Fairy Tail mages gave her an odd look but didn't really think about it for long. For a moment the Fairy Tail mages gazed at the gods with some awe before they shook it off.

Yet before things could continue Igneel came crashing into the throne room, "RAAAHHH!"

"Everyone get back!"

"Holy shit another dragon! I could have gone my whole life without seeing another!"

"Children get behind me, I won't let this beast touch you!"

At first Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus felt some surprise and even panic. That is until they realized that this dragon had a scent that just so happened to be very similar to Natsu's.

It was then that they realized who the dragon was, but that just caused more shock for them, it also created a spark of hope in Wendy and Gajeel.

Igneel slowly approached the Fairy Tail mages, keeping up the act of hostility.

When Igneel had gotten close to the Fairy Tail mages, Natsu holding in and hiding his laughter, the Fairy Tail mages themselves looking ready to attack was when it happened.

Igneel fell back in a fit of laughter, unable to keep up this deadly monster act, "RAH HA HA HA HA! YOUR REACTIONS WERE PRICELESS!"

Everyone, bar Lisanna and the dragon slayers, all blinked once, twice, and then a third time before they all yelled out in shock, "WHAAAA?!"

It was then that Natsu let his own laughter out, clutching his side as he laughed at how his friends had reacted.

Once Igneel and Natsu both calmed down, all the gods, demigods, and other greek beings giving the dragon and dragon slayer incredulous looks, was when Natsu walkes up to the dragon and leaned against him, Igneel having a wide grin on his face.

"Guys, I would like you all to meet my father. Igneel. I finally found him."

Igneel let out a chuckled before he finally fully calmed down, "It is good to finally meet the people who have been taking care of Natsu. You all have my utmost gratitude for all that you have done."

It took a few minutes for the mages to get over their shock of both the situation and the importance of who they were meeting.

Makarov stepped forward, using his titan magic to size up his arm and hand to the right size for him to shake Igneel's hand, "It is an honor to meet the being who trained and raised Natsu, as well as an honor to meet a friendly dragon."

A rumbling sound came from Igneel's chest, "Hmmm, yes. Your encounter with the black dragon Acnologia. I regret not being able to help then but I wasn't ready."

Makarov nodded and brought his hand back, "That is completely understandable. What are your current goals?"

Igneels expression darkened at the question, "My first goal is to kill Acnologia." Somehow the mages didn't doubt that he could do it, "Second is to bring back my people. I won't explain further then that."

Zeus coughed into his hand, a look of slight irritation on his face, "May we now proceed with the ceremony?"

Igneel, along with the Fairy Tail mages, all had sheepish looks on their faces as they nodded.

Zeus awarded the brave demigods who had come to Olympus' defense, even when the odds were not in their favor.

Annabeth was made the official architect of Olympus, the news nearly making her faint on the spot.

Grover was officially appointed as a lord of the wild by Dionysus. Though unlike Annabeth he actually _did_ faint, only to be carried away by giggling nature spirits.

Percy was offered godhood though he turned it down and used his gift to make things better for all demigods and for the minor gods.

Tyson recieved became general of the cyclops armies and was able to recieve a new weapon and he chose a club... yeah... a club.

When the gods tried to offer the Fairy Tail mages a reward they all declined, not really needing anything.

When they got to Natsu, however, he actually had a request, "I just want you guys to do one thing for me though it might be kinda difficult. I want you guys to make a portal between here and Earthland that can be accessed at any time from anyone who is from Fairy Tail or trusted by Fairy Tail."

Zeus stroked his beard as he thought about the thought before he nodded, "I think we can arange that. Do you already intend to head home?"

Natsu shook his head however, "Nah, I got a feeling the fun has only just started here. I want the portal for when we want to go back after all this is over or in case we need to call for reinforcements, and so that people here can visit my home and so that when we go back we can visit here."

The whole council, minus Ares who didn't care for Natsu's reasons, nodded in agreement and decided that they would grant his reasonable request.

 _Time-skip Two months_

Natsu sat in front of his father in the woods. Over the past two months, in which Rachel Elizabeth Dare became the new oracle of delphi and the craziness of the war had calmed down, (Along with the relationship of Percy and Annabeth finally blooming, even Natsu saw it coming!) Natsu had been recieving further training from his father.

Igneel hummed as he looked at Natsu, "It is time. You are ready."

Natsu tilted his head, "Ready for what?"

Igneel kept his gaze on Natsu, "Dragon slayers gain a boost in power once they bathe in dragons blood. Now you don't exactly have to kill a dragon, not if the dragon gives you their blood willingly as I intend to do."

Natsu's eyes widened in excitement at the thought, "Hell yeah! I'll be able to kick the asses of all those S-class bastards now!"

Igneel chuckled at his sons response before he made a cut on his arm, letting thr blood pour over Natsu even if he was uncomfortable.

A bright red glow came from Natsu after he was bathed in Igneel's blood, the blood seeping into Natsu's skin before it was gone without a trace.

Before they had a chance to test Natsu's newfound power however, Annabeth came running towards them, halting with a frantic look in her eyes, "Natsu I need your help. Its Percy, he- he's missing."

 **Here is the power boost I talked about a while back. And what a reunion! So I was considering ending the story after TLO was done with but I've decided to continue. Now, I'm not gonna write about the months Percy was missing, BUT I got a little plot twist in store. Remember to Review fav and follow!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Camp Half-Blood_

Third Person POV

 _Time-Skip after The Lost Hero_

Leo was busy working on his ship, the _Argo II_ , a greek trireme that would have the ability to fly and would be armed to the teeth.

Leo, at this point in the project, only had the plans for the ship that would take the destined seven demigods on their quest to defeat Gaea.

Well, the seven demigods and whoever was meant to assist them. A second prophecy, a sub prophecy that goes with the prophecy of seven had been issued.

 _Beings of strange power,_ _Ensure the quest won't go sour,_ _Success ensured with seven dragons might,_ _The quest may only go right._ The demigods didn't have much trouble figuring out the meaning of the quest. At least, the ones who had met the Earthland mages.

Soon after Percy had vanished, everyone from Fairy Tail seemed to vanish off the face of the earth. Around the same time Olympus had been closed off. None of the older camers thought to tell the new ones of the guild.

Not to mention they couldn't figure out what was meant by "seven dragons". From what they were told there wasn't seven dragons alive in earthland, and as far as they knew only four dragon slayers existed.

The seven already discovered couldn't help but think it was ironic that the prohpecy connected to the prophecy of seven, also needed another seven people. Shouldn't it be the prophecy of fourteen at this point?

As Leo started building the _Argo II_ with Jason and Pipers assitance, Jason went and facepalmed, "We're idiots guys..."

Pioer and Leo both raised an eyebrow at the son of Jupiter, wondering what he was on about.

Jason, seeing their looks, decided to explain, "Why didn't we think to ask Annabeth about what that second prophecy means? Shes been here longer than anybody and is a genius, if anybody would know its her."

Leo turned slightly more pale, "How about you and Piper go and ask her while I work on the ship?" Leo had been slightly afraid of Annabeth when they first met at the Grand canyon. It didn't help that after their quest, Leo tried to hit on her. Ambrosia helped with the black eye and knocked out teeth.

Jason sighed and shook his head, knowing that Leo would have to get over his fear of Annabeth at some point, considering they would have to work together with her soon.

He walked away from Leo's ship with Piper close behind.

The eventually found Annabeth at the big house, standing on the porch with a frown on her face. Usually when she had this look, it meant "Go away if you want to leave in one piece."

Jason, with a slightly nervous look on his face, coughed a little bit to get her attention, "Uh, hey Annabeth, me and Piper were curious about something and wanted to see if you could help us?"

Annabeth turned her frown on us, her frown slightly deepening before she sighed, "Yeah, sure. Whats up?" It was their lucky day. They weren't important enough to kill.

It was Piper who decided to ask her, "We thought of asking you what exactly the seven dragons refer to in the prophecy connected to the great prophecy, and what the people with strange power are supposed to be?"

Annabeth sighed with a slightly frustrated look on her face, "Around the time Percy went missing, this group of people called mages who could use magic vanished as well. These people were from another world, thats the strange power.

"As for the seven dragons, in that world dragons are much more powerful. The only problem is, not that many dragons exist. There was also dragon slayers, they were often referred to as dragons but we don't know how many there are. We know at least four are here."

To say Jason and Piper were a little shocked and confused would be accurate.

Of course, Annabeth couldn't really do the dragons and dragon slayers any justice in her explanation. Seeing them in action was the real shock.

So with muttered thank you's Piper and Jason slowly walked back to the _Argo II_ , thinking of the information they had just been given.

 _Olympus_ _Throne room_

The gods sat in their thrones, silent. This was rare for the olympians, however the current circumstances was what was causing this silence.

Most of the olympians had stoic looks on their faces, or bored looks. Many of the olympians were already getting bored with staying on Olympus, which was understandable.

Though they all wanted to leave the prescence of the large, powerful, and angry dragon that had stayed among them.

Igneel, being a king in his own right and being on the same level as the gods, if not on his own level above the gods, was permitted to sit with the gods during their meetings. Right now he wished he could burn most of them to a crisp.

The gods were not the only ones who had been confined to Olympus. All the Fairy Tail mages were being forced to stay on Olympus as well. Needless to say, the mages were _very_ displeased.

Hestia was also angry with the majority of her family right now. What they had done and what they were doing wasn't right. They felt that it was their best chance at surviving what was to come. Well, Poseidon was also outraged at what the rest of the olympians were doing but he couldn't really do anything about it.

Poseidon glared down at the floor of the throne room, "My son is a very friendly person... yet you all saw it as necessary to wipe his memories before you put him in the clutches of the romans. He would have done fine with them, with or without his memory."

Zeus sighed, "Be that as it may, its the best way for things to go. Perseus won't be able to agitate the romans by comparing them to the greeks, nor will he think about his experiences with the greeks as he interacts with the romans."

Hestia frowned at her brothers reasoning, "That is very flimsy reasoning, brother."

Zeus said nothing, the throne room descending into silence once again.

 _California, the wolf house_

Percy was sitting in front of Lupa, roman goddess of wolves. The wolf goddess had been giving him some combat training so he seemed to be able to hold his own already in a fight. She taught him how to be fierce, how to strike fear into who he fights, she made him faster, trained him to increase his stamina.

She was training him to be a better, more dangerous warrior.

They didn't really touch the hydrokinesis, he was already very adept with his abilities and the only way for him to improve would be for either a sea god to help him, or for him to figure things out on his own.

Oh, was it mentioned that at the moment Percy only knew his name and the face and name of someone called Annabeth?

"Yo Percy, you gonna hurry up or am I gonna be stuck sitting in this tree forever?" Natsu dragneel sat in a tree branch nearby. Like Percy he only remembered his name, and the face and name of a girl called Lisanna. Well, that and he thought of the stamp on his shoulder and the words Fairy Tail.

Lupa sighed at Natsu's attitude. Despite him being new to the wolf house, there was nothing she could approve upon with him. He was already a monster, though that wasn't exactly a bad thing. It just meant she didn't have to split her attention between two demigods.

Percy rolled his eyes at Natsu, "Yeah, we're nearly done. Just hold your horses for a moment."

Natsu smirked slightly, "Did you mean to make a pun? Because, you know, Neptune, horses..."

Percy facepalmed but said nothing more afterwards.

Lupa circled Percy, growling and ready to lunge. The son of Neptune stayed perfectly still, not bowing down or showing any weakness to the wolf goddess.

Once Lupa was satisfied, she stopped in front of Percy with a small smile, "Well done Perseus. While that was a small test, I think both you and Natsu are ready for your journey."

Natsu's eyes lit up, "Hell yeah, we finally get to get out of here! Time for some real action!"

Percy couldn't help but smile at Natsu's enthusiasm, he turned to Lupa, "Alright, so when do we leave and how will we know we're going in the right direction?"

Lupa just smiled, "You will know when you get there. You will feel it."

For a moment there was silence. Then the silence was broken by a loud groan, "Oh come on, I hate cryptic answers to straight-forward questions!"

 **Yep, there is my little plot twist. The gods send both Natsu and Percy and take Natsu's memories as well a Natsu's. Didn't see that coming did ya? Well remember to review follow and favorite!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Time-skip to the beginning of the Son of Neptune_

 _Near the entrance to New Rome_

Third Person POV

"Yo Percy I gotta say man, those snake ladies are _really_ starting to get on my nerves!"

Percy and Natsu both ran up to the top of a hill, only to find that it was a steep drop with a roadway directly below.

Percy groaned, "I know, no matter what we do they just won't die. You got any ideas on how to kill them?"

"Nope."

Percy couldn't help but not be surprised by Natsu's answer.

A slight rustling in the bushes put them back on guard, Percy taking out his sword Riptide and Natsu lighting his fists on fire.

Natsu turned to Percy, "Maybe if you cut them down and if I burn the dust? That might buy some more time."

Percy nodded with a small frown on his face, "If we kill them here and we keep them down for even an hour, we can make it to New Rome. Its close, I can feel it."

Natsu felt both relief and irritation. Relief because he would get to relax soon, irritation because it was unfair, _'Why did only Percy get the magical inner compass?!_

No matter what the two tried, their pursuers wouldn't stay dead. Run them over, crush them, incinerate them, they didn't stay down. While Natsu was more than strong enough to handle them, he didn't like having to fight the same weak oppenents over and over again.

"Well thats good and all, but where is it exactly?" He wanted to hurry up and get to this New Rome place so he could finally stop dealing with the weak snake ladies. And so that he could eat all the food.

Percy pointed at a maintenance tunnel being guarded by two demigods, "I think thats the entrance ther-"

Right before he could finish his sentance one of the monsters came out of the bushes and got the drop on them. Luckily it was the kinda dumb and cheerful one that had came out.

This also caused her sister to come out of the bushes after her, berating her for revealing herself while the snake women with the plate tried to defend herself.

Natsu just turned and raised an eyebrow at Percy, "Wanna leave while they bicker?"

Percy smirked, "What, don't want to fight them?"

"Please, I've fought and killed them so many times now that theres no more fun in it!" Natsu yawned dramatically.

Percy just shook his head, the two gorgon sisters still bickering, "Well lets go then."

Natsu grabbed Percy and they jumped off the edge.

As they neared the ground Natsu lit his feet on fire and the flames slammed into the ground first, slowing Natsu's descent.

Natsu put Percy down and they were both about to make a run for the tunnel, then they noticed the old smelly hippie lady.

Natsu smelled something off about the strange women but decided to shrug it off.

Natsu's thoughts started to wander, thinking of who Lisanna might be and why not remembering everything about her caused his heart to hurt, when he was brought back to the present, only to see Percy carrying the old lady.

"I'll explain why we are taking this weird lady with us later, I don't want to stand around and talk while the sisters catch up to us."

Natsu decided it was best not to ask questions sense he trusted Percy's judgement... plus he was getting really annoyed with the snake women.

The strange group made a beeline for the tunnel, when they got there one of the demigods guarding it took out a bow and, after a quick conversation with a slightly younger guard, the archer started to lead Percy and the old women down the tunnel.

However Natsu did not follow. The younger guard, a young lady with dark skin and golden eyes, was ready to collapse the tunnel when she noticed him, "What in Pluto are you doing? Go! I can handle this!"

Natsu seemed to consider this for a moment before he shook his head, "Nah. I wouldn'tfeel right letting some kid handle a couple of monsters that I could take on on my own. How about you go and I'll worry about destroying tbe tunnel?"

At first the girl was going to argue, until she noticed the gorgons were about to be right on top of them.

She groaned in frustration, "Its your funeral then!" She quickly ran down the tunnel after Percy and the other god.

Natsu walked calmly to the middle often tunnel, the gorgon sisters stopping and hissing at Natsu.

Natsu sighed, "Look, I'm not gonna go and waste time on small talk with you two. I'll be destroying you now."

Natsu took in a deep breath before he breathedout,letting out a massive fire dragon roar that incinerated the gorgons and charred the tunnel.

Natsu was left only partially satisifed with his work however, "And now to collapse the tunnel."

Of course, mass destruction was a Fairy Tail wizards specialty. So it should come as no sutprise that Natsu _may_ have orverdid it.

Thank god the Mist exists, or else the mortals would be questioning why there was a huge hole on the top of a hill.

Natsu calmly walked out of the tunnel, wiping off his hands and humming a little tune all the while.

Natsu stopped when he noticed that A) They were at a very nice and clean river, B) Percy didn't smell so much like death anymore, and C) He noticed the large group of armed and very dangerous romans.

So he did the natural thing.

"Sooo... what did I miss?"

 **I am so sorry it took me longer than usual to update, but I honestly couldn't think of what to do. I'm not even very proud of this chapter but you deserve _something_. You have all been patient with me, coupled with the support I've been geeting, you have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you guys, and I'll try to get the next update out soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Someone asked about END and I just wanted to address this real quick. I am well aware of who and what END is and how he came to be. However END only becomes a thing during the Tartaros arc, something that my story has not gotten to yet. So for all intents and purposes, END is completely irrelevant. I will go into more detail at the end.**

 _Camp Jupiter_

Third Person POV

Natsu and Percy were impressed. It was kinda hard not to be.

The romans camp, Camp Jupiter, was large and well organized. It was very clear that the romans were ready for an attack, just in case.

It was also very clear, from the bruises, fitness, and caloused hands, that the romans were hard workers andunafraidto get their hands dirty.

Of course, Percy and Natsu just had _one_ problem with the romans, Natsu more so than Percy.

And it was the strictness of the romans. It was difficult for Percy to follow the rules, considering the sea did not like to be kept under control and restrained.

However Natsu was a whole other story.

"So just because your late for something you can be tossed into a sack filled with weasels that will then be tossed into a river? That is stupidly harsh!"

Hazel sighed as they hurried to the coliseum. She couldn't really blame Natsu, the punishments for many cases could be a bit too harsh but it was the romans way.

Once the trio made it to the coliseum Hazel quickly joined her cohort, just barely being on time. Natsu and Percy both stood to the side and watched the procedings as they took place.

It quickly became time for Percy and Natsu to be accepted into the legion. Hazel decided to support Percy after Frank attempted to, however this left Natsu on the sidelines.

"Uhm... what will happen if no one decides to bring me into their group?"

Reyna shrugged, "Well you have two options. Option one, perform menial tasks until you are deemed worthy of joining the legion."

Natsu quickly shook his head at option one.

"Or", Reyna continued, "Option two, you could fight against both legionaires and monsters until your ready to drop, you could than pick the legion you wish to join."

Reyna turned away, thinking Natsu's answer would be obvious. She missed the excited and dangerous look on his face.

"I'll take option two. I'm all fired up!"

Everyone, bar Percy, just looked at Natsu in shock.

 _Line Break_

The war games had been canceled for the night in anticipation of Natsu's fight.

Before the fights Natsu had practically inhaled enough food to feed a village, some small bits of fire from around the room flowing into his mouth without the romans noticing.

The colisuem was overflowing with spectators, the citizens of New Rome having come to watch along with the majority of the active legionaires. A few legionaires had to be left at guard posts of course though.

Natsu walked in and stayed on one end of the arena, an easygoing grin on his face. He wasn't exactly worried about this fight.

The spectators all yelled out, the legionaires jeering for his arrogance while the citizens just cheered and hoped for a good fight.

Slowly a few gates started to open around Natsu, bringing out his first oppenents.

Out of three gates that opened up came four legionaires... and the Nemean lion.

Several of the more experienced spectators jumped up at the sight of the lion.

Reyna herself also jumped up, _'This isn't what was supposed to open up, it was supposed to be two dracenae!'_ She then turned to look at Octavian, quickly noticing the look of fake innocence, _'Octavien you snake, you will pay for this..'_

Reyna turned back to the fight and could only see the back of Natsu's head. She couldn't see his expression but she could see he was shaking. No doubt he was shaking in terror, regreting his choice to fight.

However before she could end the match and save the newcomers life was when he struck.

Natsu quickly launched himself at his oppenents, enveloped in father he grabbed a legionaires arm and threw him into a wall, making a crater and an audible _crack_ from his chest.

The Nemean lion snarled but couldn't launch itself at Natsu. It was held back by a chain for the moment.

Natsu grinned and brought his hand up. And exactly like he did with Sting and Rogue, his flames issued a challenge with his hand. 'Come on.'

The three legionaires did not take his challenge too well. The three romans advanced slowly with their swords drawn and slowly surounded Natsu. They may be angry, but they weren't mad enough to lose their discipline.

Once they surounded him they all rushed him, leaving him no room to escape.

When the three romans reached where Natsu was supposed to be however they just crashed into each other. Natsu was gone.

That was when they heard laughing from above them. They looked up as they tried to untangle themselves and saw Natsu above them, that shit-eating grin on his face as he looked down on them.

"Might as well finish things here and now!" Natsu's arm became enveloped in fire as he crashed down on the romans, yelling, " **Fire dragon grip strike!** " An explosion of fire blocked the combatents from sight of the spectators.

When the fire and dust cleared, the three legionaires were all knocked unconscious with minor burns covering their bodies.

Natsu turned his attention to the Namean lion, only for his eyes to widen as all he could see was the monsters mouth.

Someone had cut the beast loose.

Reyna shook with anger, having an idea as to who was responsible.

 _'That idiot, does he not realize how dangerous it is to have the Namean lion on the loose! It could kill the newcomer and the legionaires down there...and thats if it doesn't get out._

The near invincible monster had Natsu pinned to the floor. It was struggling to keep the dragon slayer down and decided it needed to kill him before he got up. However before the lion could do it Natsu got an arm free and slammed it into the lions chest.

The monster was sent flying off of Natsu and into the arena wall.

Natsu grinned at the monster that was just trying to kill him so it could eat him, "You know, after this is over and I defeat this thing, I think I'll keep it!"

The romans could only gap at Natsu's announcement. Making the Nemean lion, a very powerful and notorious monster... his pet? They couldn't decide if he was crazy, brave, foolish, or all of the above.

They suspected it was all of the above...

The lion shook itself off from being thrown and roared in the dragon slayers direction.

Said dragon slayer just charged the beast as he was enveloped in flame. He jumped and landed on its back, enraging the lion.

"Haha! Now this is fun!" The Namean lion roared in outrage as it tried to get the crazy human off of its back.

Eventually Natsu got tired of playing around with the lion and decided to tame the beast.

He jumped as high into the air as possible before he came down enveloped in flames, head first and yelled, " **Fire dragon sword horn!** " Natsu slammed into the lion and brought up a cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared once again, all that remained of the lion was golden dust. Dust that was quickly beginning to reform.

Natsu sighed, "Ah man, I really wanted to keep that thing. Too late now I guess, I'll just have to finish it off now." Natsu took a deep breath and then, " **Fire dragon ROAR** " The intense heat of the breath attack was able to practically incinerate the dust, ensuring the monster wouldn't return anytime soon.

Percy's eye twitched as he looked at Natsu, "Oh sure, he can do that to deal with a monster when he is trying to show off, but when it comes to monsters who have been harassing us he decides to let them keep coming back!"

Natsu rolled his eyes as he heard Percy complaining but decided not to say anything about it.

Everyone else in the arena was shocked however. They didn't expect the newcomer to _survive_ , let alone win. And yet he did it.

Octavian frowned at the newcomers survival but decided he could shrug it off for now. Maybe the pyromaniac would join him and be useful...

Natsu yelled out in victory, a small spout of fire coming from his mouth.

Line-break

After the fight the four injured legionaires were taken away to the infirmiry. After the coliseum was cleared the five cohorts once again assembled. This time it was so Natsu may pick his cohort.

Octavian fully expected Natsu to pick one of the first three cohorts, the cohorts currently considered the best in the legion.

Reyna stood next to Nastu with no expression, "So Natsu, would you like me to tell you the strengths and weaknesses of each cohort before you pick, or do you already have a choice in mind?"

Natsu grinned at Reyna, "First of all, you need to lighten up and lose the serious attitude. Second of all, yeah I already got my choice all figured out."

Reyna raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue.

Natsu turned his grin to the romans before he gave his final answer, "I choose... the first cohort!"

Octavian smirked at Natsu's choice. He felt he had just gained a very valuable pa-

"Just kidding! I'm gonna be joining the fifth cohort."

Octavian wanted to strangle the new recruit.


	18. Chapter 18

_Camp Jupiter the next day_

Third Person POV

Natsu sat down with his and Percy's new friends Hazel and Frank, unlike the rest of the romans these two didn't seem to have a stick up their asses and were relatively nice, that meant they were cool in his book.

When Natsu saw that a bunch of invisible wind spirits would not only be serving him food, they would serve him whatever he wants, exactly as he wanted it, no matter how much he wants. Natsu had a ridiculously happy expression on his face.

And so, as a result, it didn't take very long for Natsu to tear into a heaping mound of food for dinner. Hey, what could he say? He loved food and couldn't get enough of it!

Percy just shook his head at Natsu's childish antics. While Percy himself could sometimes be a little childish or silly, Natsu usually took it to a whole other level.

He was also slightly envious of just how much food the pyromaniac could eat, I mean _damn_ , where does he put it all? Is there a pocket dimension in his stomach or what?

Hazel and Frank however were slightly shocked at just how much food Natsu was eating. A normal human would have gone into a food coma, yet he was still just munching away like it was his last meal.

Natsu, after another fifteen minutes of devouring some of the best food he had ever tasted (He couldn't help but feel two other people had made even better food before) laid back with a bulging belly full of food, his hand patting said belly, "Ah that hits the spot, haven't had a proper meal ever since we started to make our way here! Now if I could just top it off with a little fire..."

Hazel and Frank looked at the son of Hestia in confusion before they looked over to Percy with questioning looks, only for Percy to shake his head to get the two demigods to wait a moment.

It wasn't long until one of the wind spirits brought a small fire pit and put it in the middle of the table. Thinking the dragon slayer meant to cook his own food, the wind spirit placed some uncooked meat next to the burning fire pit and left.

Natsu didn't waste any time cooking and then devouring the meat, however he then shocked his two new friends, as well as several other romans in the room who were looking his way, when he ate the fire.

The romans all eventually became silent anf stared at Natsu, wondering if they had really seen what they thought they had just seen, or if a trick was being played on them. Or if they were crazy, that was very likely considering their line of work.

Octavian didn't say anything but he mentally noted this down for future reference, perhapd he could use this tidbit of information to get the other romans to turn against Natsu if the need ever arises.

Renya didn't show much emotion at Natsu's apparent ability to consume flames. Was it shocking and impressive? Of course! Was it really any of her business and was she gonna bother Natsu because of it, even though he is just a new recruit? No, she wasn't.

Once everyone got over the fact that Natsu could eat flames, everyone turned back to their friends and their meals and resumed their conversations.

Natsu looked at Hazel and Frank, who were still slack-jawed, wide eyed from shock, "Hey guys, you ok? Something happen?"

Percy only shook his head at Natsu's cluelessness. However Natsu's question finally snapped the two out of their shock, Frank inching away from Natsu in slight fear, while Hazel gazed at Natsu with curiosity, "How can you eat fire? And for that matter, how did you get to be the way you are?"

Natsu frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't really tell you, even I don't really remember at the moment. If I knew I would explain, sorry."

Hazel gave him a slightly pitiful look, "Its ok, don't worry about it. What matters is that your a pretty cool guy, unlike that dnake Octavian and his band of bribed followers."

Natsu frowned but before he could say anything dinner ended and Reyna started to direct everyone over to the fields of Mars.

It was time for the war games.

 _Fields of Mars_

Natsu and Percy were both pretty damn impressed when they saw that the roman builders had built a whole fort just for the purpose of the games. It added a certain realism and thrill to the game that just got the two pumped up, or fired up in Natsu's case.

It wasn't really hard to understand the war games. One team had to get the flag, the other team had to defend it. Oh, and the other steam gets water cannons on the fort walls to blast people with.

Percy wondered if the parents who sent their kids to this camp had to sign a waiver basically saying ,' _We are not liable for any unfortunate death caused by arrow, sword, spear, javlin, fire, water cannon, or any other types of painful death._ ' Yeah, parents would just _love_ that.

The third, forth, and fifth cohorts were the attacking group. It was their job to take the flag from the fort while the first and second cohort defended. While the water cannons _might_ be a problem, Percy and Natsu were confidant that would not be the main issue.

The main issue, at least at the moment, was troop moral. No one on their team was the least bit eager to participate in the games, all of them mumbling about how they wouldn't retrieve the flag, but they would get humiliation and shame.

Natsu couldn't help but feel some pity and annoyance at the romans. They hadn't even started yet, but they were _already_ giving up? What was wrong with these people?

He also couldn't help but hate how everyone else was treating the fifth cohort. All the other romans were treating the fifth like they were beneath them and not worthy to be a part of New Rome.

Natsu smirked, _'I guess tonight, I'll show the rest of those romans what the fifth is made of.'_ Natsu glanced at Percy and figured he was thinking the same thing, the son of Poseidon, though he didn't know it was Poseidon, had the same look on his face as Natsu.

When the games finally started, the fifth cohort being forced to take the brunt of the damage from the water cannons while the third and forth sat back snickering, Natsu, Percy, Hazel, and Frank both went into an underground tunnel and started heading towards the fort.

For the most part they stayed silent, only stopping when Hazel would quickly bend down and pick something up before pocketing it. They could hear the water cannons as they went off and knew their cohort was struggling.

Percy smirked when they finally got to the fort, Percy knowing since he could feel the water in the cannons, "Stop guys, were here."

His thtee companions came to a quick stop and looked expectantly at Percy, making him sigh, "Oh why must I do all the work."

"Oh don't you even try that crap with us aqua lad! This was part of the plan and you knew it! And don't make me bring up how many times I had to save your sorry ass on the way here." Natsu finished his little rant.

For a moment Percy had his mouth open, about to reply before he seemed to think better of it and shook his head.

He raised his hands above him and closed his eyes, concentrating. It didn't take too long for the small group to hear the water cannons abovr them exploding before everything went silent.

The four quickly came back to the surface, only for Natsu to jump up high into the fort, jumping into a spot where the fifth could see him, "Well what are you waiting for? GET A MOVE ON SO WE CAN ALL SHOW THESE POMPOUS IDIOTS WHAT THE FIFTH IS MADE OF!"

And that was all the encouragment it took for the fifth cohort to break out of their shock and charge the fort.

Hannibal, with his kevlar armor, made short work of the gate, allowing the fifth to storm the fort while the third and fourth tried to catch up, not wanting thr fifth to hog all the glory.

Natsu turned back and saw Percy, Hazel, and Frank get on top of the wall, quickly taking out any nearby threats. The trio started to make their way towards the flag.

However before Natsu could follow them, the son of Hestia got a bad feeling. He look around and noticed Octavian hiding in the shadows, a javlin clutched tightly in his hand.

Gwen, one of the centurions for the fifth, was alone. She had just finished taking out three romans when Octavian started to make his move.

Octavian drew his arm back to throw the javlin into Gwen, yet before he could make the attempt a hand grabbed his arm with a grip as strong as steel.

Octavian froze in fear, realizing he hadn't been careful enough and had been caught. The augur looked back, only to see it was Natsu who had grabbed him. And he looked furious.

Octavian couldn't help it. The cowardly legacy of Apollo screamed in terror, causing almost all the romans to look at them. And they were all shocked. Because what did they see?

They saw Octavian, with a javlin aimed at Gwen, being held back by Natsu. When the romans realized the javlin would most likely have killed Gwen they all started to feel anger and betrayel.

The supporters Octavian currently had among him decided it was time to cut their ties with him. Being associated with an attempted murder could only end badly for them after all. Especially if Reyna and the senate found out about Octavians not so legal actions.

Percy, Hazel, and Frank came out with the flag, only to notice how serious everything had gotten. They noticed how Natsu was holding Octavians arm which was clutching a javlin and realized what had happened.

Gwen was extremely pale as she realized what would have happened had the dragon slayer not been around to intervene. She would be dead, plain and simple. She somehow knew she would never be able to thank Natsu enough.

Reyna announced that the fifth, forth, and third cohorts had won and that the fifth would claim the spoils and honor for all the hard work they had done.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw that no one was really reacting to her announcement. She looked around and noticed the commotion and started to bring scipio down to land.

Octavian started to struggle in Natsu's grip, "You let go of me, I am the centurion of the first cohort and the auger of New Rome! YOU WILL UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!"

Reyna glared at Octavian, having figured out what happened for herself.

Natsu also glared at him and looked at Reyna, "What do you want me to do with him?"

"Hand him over to me. I'll make sure that he is properly dealt with. Being the auger won't save him from punishment for this crime. Attempted murder, Octavian? Even I would not think you would stoop so low."

Natsu smirked and gladly handed him over, the auger struggling once Reyna had a hold on him. Octavian screamed and thrashed as he tried to get away, though he quickly stopped in his efforts when he was lifted into the air and taken out of sight.

All the romans quickly gathered outside of the fort and surounded Natsu, Percy, Hazel, and Frank giving them congratulations at a well earned victory, all of them with respect shining in their eyes as they looked at Natsu. They respected him for saving Gwens life.

However while they were all distracted, a bright red flash of light came from the field of mars.

The romans all quickly looked away and kneeled down, Natsu and Percy looking away but not kneeling. They couldn't help but feel disdain at the red lights arrival.

Once the light went away a man stood in its place. A man who radiated power who, wearing a canadian military uniform. His face was covered with scars and he had a hardened look on his face as he looked over the romans.

He started to smirk at the romans subserviance until he heard two groans.

And two voices said in unison, "Who the hell invited this guy?"

 **And once again things start to branch out from the books! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, remember to fav, follow, and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Fields of Mars_

Third Person POV

"Who the hell invited this guy?" What had af first been a respectful silence, turned into a shocked silence. Here was Mars, one of the romand most important gods, coming to camp and yet all Percy and Natsu did was ask who the hell invited him?

Some people began to shake their heads in pity, thinking that the two would surely be destroyed by Mars now for their blatant disrespect.

However the god of war simply threw his head back and laughed, "I like these two, they got an attitude. They would be fun to fight."

Percy frowned as he thought he recognized Mars, "I'm fairly certain that we've already fought once. And I know it wasn't a friendly duel or anything luke that."

Natsu tilted his head in a thoughtful expression, "I feel like I might have fought him as well, and it wasn't friendly for me either."

Mars frowned at the two, quickly losing his slightly jovial mood, "Listen punks, if we had fought for real I would have crushed both of you and left nothing but a red stain on the ground, are we clear?"

Both Natsu and Percy glared at the god, not liking his arrogance. However before they could say anything Reyna returned, her pegasus Scipio landing not to far from Percy and Natsu.

She sent the two a quick glare as a quick way of telling them to shut their mouths before she turned and kneeled to Mars, "Lord Mars, it is an honor to have you here at Camp Jupiter. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Mars turned his frowning gaze to Reyna, "Hmph, at least someone knows how to show a little respect around here." He sent a quick glare to Natsu and Percy, prompting them to glare right back.

Mars brought his attention back to Reyna, "Stand up, all of you! Its a bit silly for you all to be kneeling while I give you a vital mission."

One by one the romans got up, watching Percy and Natsu warily. After that stunt they had just pulled with Mars, no one really wanted to be near them.

Mars cleared his throat loudly, quickly getting the romans attention, "Alright, so I'm here for a few things."

"First of all, I'm here to claim my son Frank Zhang." Frank paled when Mars finished, looking down at the ground. He had been hoping, had been _sure_ his father would be Apollo, yet now it turned out his father was _Mars_ the god of _war_.

Frank almost felt like he couldn't feel any worse. Than he thought of the gorgons blood he was hiding from Percy and Natsu and felt even worse.

Mars let the romans talk among themselves for a moment. It was rare for a god to claim their child in front of a crowd in person instead of just sending some sign or omen.

However once Mars felt they had talked long enough he clapped his hands together, creating a loud _boom_ and getting the romans attention again quite quickly.

"That wasn't the only reason I came here. You would have figured something was wrong sooner or later the moment someone was fatally injured."

That got everyones attention. They all stood stockstill as they looked at Mars, knowing whatever he was here for, was importany.

Mars sighed and decided to be blunt, "So basically, the situation is that Thanatos has been chained up, and now people who should die, live, and people who used to be dead are coming back. That is also the reason why monsters won't stay down for long. So until hes freed, your all in for a cycle of constant punishment."

The romans didn't panic. They stayed as calmas they could be under the current circumstances. As it was however, they didn't see how this situation could be turned around.

Natsu stepped in front of the romans, a detirmined look on his face, "Alright look, I may not like some of you or how you do things, and I may not have known you all for that long, but I do know one thing. Your strong. Your smart. And your experienced in kicking ass and taking names! I don't see why you can't still show those monsters whose boss, with or without the god of death!"

The romans, one by one, all looked at each other and started to gain detirmined looks on their faces. They regained their confidant aura, theirs backs straightening as they looked at Natsu. He was right. They were romans, and they refused to lose because one god was missing!

Mars looked at Natsu in slight respect before he smirked, "Oh, that reminds me. I was supposed to grab you."

Natsu blinked, "Wait a minute... what?"

"Lets go kid."

And with a flash of light, Mars vanished. And he took Natsu with him.

Everyone on the field was extremely silent after that. They all looked around at each other before one person said what most of them were thinking, "We're boned."

 _Line break_

Mars and Natsu appeared in front of the throne room, Mars quickly taking on his greek aspect Ares.

Ares shook his head after the change and sneered at Natsu, "Hey punk, long time no see, and I was happy to be rid of you."

Natsu looked confused. The guy who had just grabbed him out of no where used to be dressed in some type of military outfit and was pretty respectful.

Yet now, in his place stood a guy in a biker outfit who was apparently pretty rude.

Ares grabbed Natsu by his shoulder and pushed him forward, "Get moving punk, the others are all waiting for us."

Natsu, still with a confused look on his face, stepped forward and pushed the massive throne room doors open.

Now, if this were a normal situation, he would have been awed at the sight of the majestic throne room, cobstructed of gold, silver, and marble.

However this was far from normal, as the thing that got his attention was the giant red dragon. The giant red dragon that was staring _right_ _at him_.

However instead of being afraid, Natsu only felt a surge of warmth and safety. He looked down at his scarf and realized the dragon had the same scent as the scarf, even if the one on the scarf was slightly watered down.

He looked around a little bit more and noticed a woman who was tending the fire in the center of the throne room. Again he felt that surge of warmth and safety, yet he couldn't figure out why.

All he could figure out was that the dragon gave him the scarf and his abilities were connected to the dragon and goddess.

Igneel had a frustrated look in his eye when he realized Natus still didn't recognize or remember him and Hestia, "Hera... remember the deal."

The queen of olympus, normally unafraid of anything of anything except for certain immortals, shivered slightly and nodded.

She snapped her fingers and that was all she wrote for Natsu.

 **Ok, so I'm feeling a bit of writers block, so when I write I'm just gonna let my fingers type what they want to type. Now, I might put this story on a backburner right now because I have a story on Wattpad I want to bring over here, and I haven't updated it in _months_ , and I was telling my wattpad audience to come here for it sooo... kinda have to deliver!** **The story will be a Red vs Blue and Halo crossover for those who are interested, remember to follow, fav, and review!** **P.S. I know this chapter was weak.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Olympus, Apollos temple_

Third Person POV

Natsu was sleeping in Apollos temple after his encounter in the throne room. When Hera had snapped her fingers, returning Natsus memory, the dragon slayer fell unconscious.

The issue was the sudden remembrance of _everything_ that had ever happened to him. It was too much for Natsu to take all at once, so his body shut down, leaving Natsu unconscious.

Of course when he had first been knocked out, his father Igneel and his mother Hestia freaked out a little bit. Hestias reaction was to run over to him and make sure he was still breathing.

What did Igneel do however? He had grabbed Hera and pinned her to the floor, demanding to be told what she had done before he decided to incinerate her.

He was over-protective like that.

However, this had all occured the day before. Hera and Apollo both assured Hestia and Igneel that Natsu would be fine and it wouldn't take long for Natsu to wake up.

That didn't stop Igneel from threatening Hera and telling her that if he didn't wake up, he would make sure the queen got exactly what she deserves.

 _line break_

Natsu slowly began to open his eyes as he woke up, groaning in slight pain as he did so.

No one was in the temple at the moment, the rest of Fairy Tail not having been alerted as to what was going on.

Natsu looked around, squinting slightly so the bright gold temple wouldn't blind him. At first he couldn't remember what had happened and he wondered why he was in a strange gold temple that was _way_ too bright for his taste.

That was when it all came flooding back to him. The events of the past few months, the wolfhouse, Percy, the death god, everything. Along with his old memories.

He growled as he realized that Hera was the one who had taken both his and Percys memories, why she did it he had no idea. All he knew was that everything that had happened recently, was _all her fault_.

He paled as he realized he had been gone for months without any sort of explanation. His friends would all have been worried sick! Not to mention how Lisanna must be feeling...

He jumped up out if the bed, stumbling as he did. First things first, he had to go talk to his guild and let everyone know he was ok. Then, then he would have to show Hera just how much he appreciates what she did.

He walked out of the room, groaning as he saw that the hallways, like his room, was made of gold. The brightness of the temple was murder on his eyes, not to mention he had no idea on how he was supposed to get out of the disgustingly gold temple.

He walked around the temple for about a half hour, being lost in the giant blinding building.

Eventually, Natsu's patience was worn down completely as he turned to one of the walls and took a deep breath, " **Fire dragon ROAR!** "

He let loose one of his signature attacks, the attack completely obliterating everything in its way.

Natsu grinned as he made his own exit out of the temple, "Welp, I'll finally be gettin out of here. Wonder i f the guild heard that..."

Said guild, as well as every single god and nature spirit on Olympus, had indeed heard the roar and a few had even seen the massive flame that had torn through Apollos temple.

Said god, who was just returning to his temple to go and check on Natsu, looked on in shock as his temple, his awesome, beautiful temple, was damaged. He was lucky it hadn't been completely destroyed and turned to rubble.

As it was, he fell to his knees as his jaw dropped, "M-my temple... who did this to my beautiful temple... who would do such a terrible thing!?"

He got his amswer when Natsu casually walked through the hole in the wall, his hands in his pockets as he whistled innocently.

Natsu looked around and saw the devastated sun god staring at him and the temple he had just damaged.

Not realizing that it was Apollos temple he had just been a giant hole in, he only smiled and waved at him, "Hey Apollo, whats up man? Hey, look at this stupid temple! Its _way_ too gold, nearly blinded me when I woke up! Why do you look like your going to faint?"

Apollo actually did end up fainting after Natsu had made the comments about his temple. Adding insult to the terrible injury had just been too much for him to handle.

Natsus head tilted as he looked at Apollo and thought about why Apollo had just fainted all of a sudden when he shrugged and put his hands back in his pocket and he continued to whistle, sniffing out his guild as he went.

It was a bit difficult to follow his guild mates scent. It smelt like they had been all over the place, why it was like this he had no idea.

He sighed as he thought about where to start looking when he was suddenly knocked over by someone who had tackled him.

His eyes widened comically as he crashed into the ground with the person on top of him.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't mean... to... knock you down... Natsu?!"

Natsu groaned and rolled over, forcing the person who had knocked him over to get up.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head, his eyes closed as he started to speak, "Who the hell knocks a guy over like that for no reason? I mean seriously, that was totally uncalled for..." He trailed off as he opened his eyes to see who had run into him.

Standing in front of him with tears in her eyes was his best friend and now his girlfriend, Lisanna.

Natsu was silent for a moment until he slowly started to grin at her, joy blossoming in his heart, "Hey Lisanna, long time no see..."

Lisanna wasted no time in tackling Natsu in a hug, tears rolling down her cheeks as she held onto the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Natsu... your back... you finally came back... where did you go...?"

Natsu wrapped his arms around her and took her scent in with a content sigh.

"I'll tell you all that later... lets go back to the guild and show everyone that I'm back." He was grinning like a fool as he held Lisanna in his arms.

Lisanna nodded and let him go, Natsu being secretly disappointed at the loss of contact.

Suddenly Lisanna grinned and brought Natsu in for a kiss, which he gladly returned.

Lisanna grabbed his hand as they made their way to where the guild was staying, both of them now grinning like total fools as they walked to the guild.

Eventually they arrived at an orange temple, feelings of warmth and safety erupting in Natsu as he laid eyes on the temple.

"Whose temple is this? Most of the gods wouldn't really be cool with a ton of people staying at their place..."

Lisanna looked at him, that smile still on her face as she said, "This is your moms temple, sense the guild has been forced to stay here on Olympus she decided we could stay here."

Natsu wasn't really surprised by his mothers generosity. Unlike the majority of the other gods, she wasn't vain or greedy or cruel or... you know what, the list goes on and on.

Hestia, unlike the other gods, was calm, kind, selfless, the perfect mother and caretaker.

Lisanna pushed the door open and walked on in, most of the guild members not giving her a second glance.

However, the smile she was sporting caused some of them to keep on looking at her in curiosity, which was when she deciced to finally make her announcement, "Hey everyone! Guess who is finally back!"

Natsu walked on in when she finally spoke, an easy-going smile on his face as he simply rose one hand up in greeting, "Yo!"

Everyone from the guild stares at Natsu in shock for a few moments, not able to believe that it was really him.

However as Natsu looked around in confusion he started to question if everyone was alright, "Uhm, hey guys, are you all okay or did I miss something?"

The guild was brought out of its stupor at Natsus comment, once they all realized it was really him they started cheering in joy. One of their family members had been returned to them.

Makarov made his way through the crowd of cheering mages, causing them all to go quiet as he approached Natsu, "Well my boy, it seems you have finally returned to us. You can give us all the details later, right now I'm just happy your back, as are the rest of us. Now, " He turned to the other mages with a wide grin, "Lets PARTY!"

 _Line break_

Most of the guild members now laid unconscious after the party. They had an unlimited supply of any food and drink due to the temple and they had been able to convince Hestia earlier to allow them to have alcohol.

Most of the people who had passed out had only done so because they had a bit too much to drink. The rest were knocked over in a guild fight that happened. Even Erza had decided to join in on the fight for once, probably as a way to relieve stress, and she ended up fighting Mirajane, somehow getting her to fight.

However a few members of the guild, namely some of the members who didn't drink much, were still up and talking. This small group included Lisanna, Natsu, and very surprisingly Makarov, who had decides not to drink so he could talk to Natsu.

"So what your saying is, that stuck up queen took away all of your memories, sent you to an unknown place, where after you left you encountered the romans who are apparently decent people, the exception being some of those with power. Did I get that right?"

"Yep, thats about it old man."

Makarov frowned and growled at the confirmation, both Lisanna and Natsu staying silent, "Meaning all this time that we were freaking out and wondering about where you were, that godly council knew tbe truth and decided _not_ to tell us?"

Again Natsu nodded and said, "Yeah that is pretty much it, though I'm sure some of them probably wanted to tell you guys but had no choice in the matter, y'know?"

Makarov sighed, "I am aware of that fact, if they had a choice I am certain Igneel and Hestia would have told us the truth."

However they were still angry at what the gods had done by keeping this information from the guild. Well, the ones who were more than happy to lie to them.

Natsu and Makarov shared a look and smirked, "How about we go and pay the olympians a visit?"

 _line break_

The olympians were all sitting in their thrones, most of them having frowns on their faces.

Apollo was mourning his temple, knowing it would be a while before repairs were finished and he could return to it. Hermes was patting his back to comfort him with a slightly annoyed expression on his face at having to comfort the sun god.

Igneel and Hestia, as well as Poseidon were all pleased by the events that had taken place. Igneel and Hestia got to have their child back with them and with his memories.

Poseidon would have liked it if Percy could have been returned and given his memories back as well, but he was still happy to see someone given their life back, and to see Heras plan partially ruined.

They were all sitting in silence when the doors to the throne room were thrown open, on the other side of the door being the giant form of Makarov as he used his titan magic, and he was glaring at all the seated gods, except for Poseidon.

Behind him came Natsu and Lisanna, both of them having glares on their faces as well.

The atmosphere was tense for a moment until Makarov finally decided to speak up, "We need to have a talk about being honest, and trusting each other."

The olympians, except for Poseidon, all looked around at each other while the sea god shares a grin with Hestia and Igneel.

Ares glared back at the mages and stood up, a red aura that showed his rage and bloodlust forming.

However before he had the chance to go any further, he was forced to sit back down from a blast of water to the face and a fire blast to his gut.

Igneel was glaring at the god of war while Poseidon smirked, he had enjoyed putting the war god in his place. He often wished he could put him in his place yet he never had a reasonable excuse until now.

Makarov was further irritated at the war gods actions and growled at the gods, "Are you all going to stay down and listen, or are we gonna have to crack some skulls first?"

The olympians stayed silent, some of them indifferent at the threat while others were fuming at the audacity of the mage.

Once Makarov was satisifed and felt the olympians would stay silent as he spoke was when he started to speak, "Now, Natsu just told me everything that had happened, and how you all took away his memories.

"The fact that you came up with this plan and then decided _not_ to talk to my guild and Natsu about your little plan, is an issue. But thats not the whole problem. The fact that you think because your gods that you can do whatever you please is not the whole problem."

Makarov slowly swept his gaze over the olympians as he continued, "After you took his memory away and then sent him away, you proceeded to _force_ my guild to stay on, Olympus while we all started to panic, wondering where Natsu was.

"Instead of telling us what waa going on or allowing those who like us to tell us what happened, you let us panic and let us believe that something bad could have happened to Natsu, even though you all knew how much we love each other." He stopped to catch his breath before he locked his eyes on Hera.

"Let me, let _us_ , give you just one warning. One warning and that is all you get before we decide to strike back for what you do. The next time you betray our trust, the next time you lie and make these secret plans, just remember one thing."

Makarov stopped again, though when he started to speak again Natsu and Lisanna spoke in unison with him, "Fairy Tail will take its revenge."


	21. Chapter 21

Third Person POV

Currently Natsu and Lisanna were taking the time to relax together and to enjoy each others company. Back in Earthland there always seemed to be something going on that Fairy Tail would have to deal with, another threat to the world that Fairy Tail would have to stop. Because of all the crazy things that happened in Earthland, Natsu and Lisanna didn't even have that much time to interact, and it had been one of the reasons they hadn't talked to each other about how they feel sooner.

Now though? Now, they were able to take the time to simply relax and enjoy being together, while other people handled the threats to the world. It was nice to be able to relax and let other people get their hands dirty. Of course, they couldn't just stay back while this whole thing was going on, but at the moment they were more than happy to take advantage of the fact that the demigods would be able to handle things on their own for now.

Lisanna had fallen asleep on Natsu, her head on his shoulder as she snuggled into his side on a couch at Apollos temple. Natsu had an arm wrapped around her, his head resting on top of hers as he had fallen asleep with her. They both knew that moments like this would be rare, so they were making sure to spend as much time together as they could. After all, when it was time for them to get in on the action, who knew how long it would be until they next saw each other.

Not if they next saw each other. When. They both had complete faith in a very simple fact. And that was the fact that they were gonna win and that once again the bad guys were going to lose. There was no question about it.

Some of the guild members would walk through the room and glance at the sleeping couple, everyone who saw them either smiling or trying to fight back a smile so that they wouldn't ruin their reputation.

*Cough* Laxus *Cough*.

When Elfman had seen them together he had been about ready to forcefully break them apart, that was until Erza slammed a gauntlet covered fist into the back of his head and knocked him out. She thought the couple was cute and that they should be left alone. When Mira had entered the room she ended up having the opposite reaction, with Gray having to cover her mouth so that her squeal would be muffled and wouldn't end up waking the couple up.

However all good things eventually come to and end, and end it did when Hermes arrived so he could retrieve Fairy Tail. No one was very happy about the fact that their time of relaxation was over. No one less irritated than Natsu and Lisanna.

Hermes led the irritated group of mages to the throne room, Natsu and Lisanna staying a little behind the rest of the guild as they held hands and simply took comfort in the others presence.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the throne room, Natsu and Lisanna still holding hands and refusing to let go once they were in the throne room. Above all else they would be together.

Aphrodite had to hold in her own squeal at the sight of the happy couple before Zeus started to speak, "Camp Jupiter has repelled the attack from the giant, Polybotes, with the help of Perseus Jackson, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque. They retrieved the golden eagle and brought in Perseus' pet hellhound for combat, as well as his cyclops brother. Perseus ended up defeated Polybotes in battle, an event that will be a bit of a setback for Gaea now that one of her children have been defeated."

He looked down at the mages, a slight air of superiority hanging around him, "It is time for you mages from Earthland to enter the fight. The prophecy called for seven dragons, referring to dragon slayer mages. Now, we already have four of you here, however there are still three dragon slayers who aren't here. Do you all have any idea who these remaining four slayers are supposed to be?"

Natsu and Gajeel looked down in irritation, the both of them knowing exactly who those three were supposed to be. Lisanna gave Natsus hand a slight squeeze, knowing that he was pretty upset now that a few certain individuals would have to get involved.

Natsu sighed and decided to bite the bullet, so to speak, "Yeah, we know who they are alright..."

Zeus nodded in satisfaction, feeling glad that they weren't going to have to go on some search for these dragon slayers, "Alright, well who are they?"

Before Natsu and Gajeel could answer him the throne room doors slammed open, Hecate standing at the entrance with a boy with blond hair and an open jacket, a boy with black hair, red eyes, and a katana, and a man who had red hair and was missing an eye.

"He means us. How are you bunch of fairies doing?" Cobra said as he smirked at the light guild.

Natsu and Gajeel groaned in irritation at the fact that the other dragon slayers were here now. They hadn't wanted to deal with Sting and Rogue because of the last time they saw each other, the two third generation dragon slayers being arrogant in their first battle, and while they seemed to have changed a little bit by the end of the Grand magic Games, they still hadn't seen just how much they had changed.

As for Cobra however? They just didn't like him, plain and simple.

Sting however smiled at the first generation dragon slayers and waved at them, "Hey guys, whats up?" Rogue simply smiled at the two and raised his hand in greeting.

At first Natsu and Gajeel weren't going to answer, that was until they saw they were being glared at from Lisanna and Wendy.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, "We've been fine... I guess your here to help us out with the world threat and because of this dumb prophecy and all that?"

Sting and Rogue both nodded while Sting answered for his partner, "Yep, we're here to try and help out, plus we kinda wanted to make things right for being pricks during the Games, so yeah, here we are!"

There was a bit of an awkward tension in the throne room from the interaction between the four dragon slayers before Natsu grinned back at them, "Well that is more than ok in my books! Glad to have you guys here!"

Sting and Rogue looked a little surprised that Natsu had such a sudden change of heart about them being there, but they couldn't say they weren't happy with how things were going as they both smiled at the fire and iron dragon slayer.

Zeus coughed to get the rest of their attentions, "Well if this heart-warming little interaction is over now, can we get back to business, saving the world and stopping its destruction and all?"

The four dragon slayers looked slightly sheepish as they went and joined the guild, quieting down so that Zeus could speak.

"Now, as it is there isn't enough room on the Argo II for you seven dragon slayers, as it is there is just enough room for the seven demigods who are going to be going on the quest. However we also do not have the time to create a separate mode of transportation for you to keep up with both the Argo II that can also serve as living quarters. Do you all have any ideas?"

Makarov brought a hand up to his chin and shook his head, "I'm sorry but we have nothing at our disposal that we can use for this quest."

Zeus sighed while Natsu perked up with an idea, "Hey Hecate, you think you could go back to our world and grab a guy named Mest?"

Hecate raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms, "Why? What do you need this Mest guy for?"

"Well hes got this teleportation magic that we could use to just travel from here to wherever were needed." Natsu stated.

Hecate nodded and left to go get Mest from Earthland.


	22. Message

I feel it is my duty to say this, as I have done some thinking about it and I now realize something.

I should not have continued this story past the time of The Last Olympian.

I am not saying I am unhappy with it, but I have realized something very important. It has become very difficult for me to write for this story now, and thats because I have no idea what to do, or how to even improvise anymore. I had a basic plan as to what I was going to do up until the end of the Last Olympian but I had no plan beyond that.

Now I am constantly making you all wait, being unable to continue this story as I just can't think of what to do next. I can't even think of something to fight Natsu and the other slayers, as anything short of a Primordial would be utterly crushed by the combined power of all the dragon slayers, especially considering that Natsu was able to defeat Ares on his own. A large group of titans or a primordial would be needed to fight them, and bringing so many immortals in doesn't sit well with me.

I feel what I will do is delete all the chapters after The Last Olympian, and then possibly make another chapter or two detailing what is happening in the PJO universe and Fairy Tail universe respectively, but that is it. I might also, at a later date, go and edit the rest of the story to make it longer, more detailed and entertaining. As it is, I want to give it a concrete ending and I want to stop trying to draw it out.

I am sorry for dragging you all along, but I hope you all can agree with my decision.


	23. Final message

So I know according to TOS I shouldn't be doing chapters or notes like this, but fuck it. I want to tell y'all what I'm thinking.

So for the past few months I've been trying to think of how to rewrite this story, and how to make it better. When I read it I realized I had made the type of story I would flame. Thats unacceptable.

However I also couldn't rewrite it. Its a story that is in one of those situations where it really needs to be rewritten, but you can't get the inspiration for it or the imagination.

So today I was thinking about it and began to think about Natsus lightning flame dragon mode which lead me down a whole other series of thoughts. Enough for a new story.

I realize that I can't really do anything eith this story, but I feel I've abandoned my very small pjo fanbase by leaving y'all in the dark with nothing.

The story will still be about Natsu being the son of Hestia however the story will be very... different to say the least. I won't spoil it here, but it will be the first of its kind and I am excited to write it.

I want to know a few things though. One, do you guys want me to delete this story? I'm not putting it up for adoption as it would drive me mad to see someone writing my story, no matter how much better they do than me. I could keep it up and leave it as abandoned for whenever y'all want. Two, do you still want to be along for the ride? I know I have probably disappointed a lot of you, even when I was still updating this story it was lackluster and there was a month in between updates. So will y'all stick with me? With your help this could easily become as popular as my other 3 main crossovera. What do you guys say? Are you getting fired up yet?


End file.
